My Magical Wish
by grapejuice101
Summary: What happens if you wish on a star and you're not only in your favorite show but you are the sister of Merlin. Meet Sam and she is going to have a magical adventure in her favorite show "Merlin." Arthur/OC maybe Merlin/Gwen. REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! (ON HOLD FOR A WHILE)
1. One Wish

**Hey everyone, welcome to my Merlin story! I hope you will enjoy it and please review!**

**I don't own Merlin or the cast, only Sam**

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of young boy,<br>His name, is Merlin_

"Come on Courtney, the show is starting," I screamed.

I was so excited to be finally watching the 3rd season finale of my favorite show called "Merlin." I've been a fan of it ever since I saw the very first episode. I'm not a huge fan that has poster of Colin Morgan or a picture of the whole cast, just a fan.

My name is Samantha Welsh, but I like to be called Sam. I'm a senior in high school and I'm 18 years old. I have long dark brown hair and have a few freckles on my face. I'm in Tae Kwon Do and I'm on the cross country team.

I'm getting off track am I? What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Merlin. Like I said, I love the show, my older sister Courtney doesn't. Not that he hates the show; she just doesn't have time to watch it.

"I told you Sam, I'm busy. I don't have time to watch it," she said.

"Are you too busy flirting with Josh, because I can see you texting to him," I said.

"Hey, Josh is more important than Colden," Courtney said sourly.

I rolled my eyes. How many times does she have to not get his name right? "His name is Colin and Josh is a jerk. I still don't see why you have to date him. You do realize he called me a crybaby because I cut my hand from chopping onions?"

"Don't talk about him like that. He's nice and friendly and…"

"A jerk," I finished.

She narrowed her eyes at me but when she looked out the window, she smirked. "You better be nice because I have a surprise for you."

My eyes widen and asked, "Please tell me he's not coming?"

The front door opened and just my luck, josh comes in.

"And he's here," I murmured.

Courtney ran to him and kissed him. They were making out right in front of me. I felt like gagging. They finally stopped when they heard my really gagging. Courtney glared at me but she excused herself to get her jacket. Great, I'm alone with the weirdo. I got up to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"Now you listen to me squirt. I know you don't like me and I'm cool with that, but if you try to break me and your sister up, that knife is not only going to cut your hand but your neck," he whispered in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Josh, let go of me."

When he still wouldn't let go of my arm, I decide to do what Miss Congeniality did and that was SING. After I did SING, Josh let go of my arm and was lying on the ground. Courtney ran back to the room to see Josh groaning.

"SAM, WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed.

My mouth was wide in shock. She was siding him over her own sister?

"He grabbed my arm and would not let go," I screamed back.

"You're lucky Mom and Dad are out of town because they will kill you if they found out what you did," she said.

"But Courtney he was…"

"It's ok Court. Let's just get out of here," said Josh in a squeaky voice.

I giggled when I heard him. Courtney glared at me that shattered my heart.

"I wish you were never my sister!" she said.

After they left, I felt a tear running down my face. I looked back at the TV to see the show was over. I missed the finale. I ran to my room and cried into my pillow. I looked out the window to see a shooting star. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish I was with Merlin. Being loved and special. A family who can love me."

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness.

**There you have it! the next chap will be up soon.**

**Grapejuice101**


	2. Meeting Merlin

"Sam, wake up. Come on Samantha, get up."

Who is that? I slowly opened my eyes and was staring into someone's beautiful blue eyes. Then I realized sometime. I'm looking at **Colin Morgan. **I bit my tongue so I don't scream for joy or fright. Colin looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Are you alright Sam," he asked.

"What," I asked still getting over my shock.

His smirk turned into a concern look. His eyes looked sad into my hazel eyes.

"Merlin is your sister up yet," said a voice outside the door.

_Merlin? Did someone call him Merlin?_

He looked back at the door and yelled, "Yes Mother. She's just waking up."

_Sister? _Then my eyes widen in realization. I'm Merlin's sister. _How did this happen? The Shooting star, my wish._ _That's how it happened._ I looked back at Merlin as he still looked at me with concern. _Ok Sam, go along with it._

"Sorry, I just hate it when you do that," I said.

He smirked at me again and asked, "Do what?"

"Waking me up. You know I don't like to wake up early."

Merlin laughed at me that I started to laugh too. He lowered his hand and helped me out of bed. "Get dress. We'll be leaving shortly."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "To where?"

He looked back at me with a look that said you're kidding right? "To Camelot of course. No hurry up, mother is waiting for us."

"Why do you have to be so bossy," I asked for no reason.

Merlin smirked at me. "I'm your big brother. It's my job."

When he finally left my supposedly room, I ran to my closet to pick out my dress. Normally I don't wear dresses, but this is the show Merlin, so I have to dress for the part. I picked out a plain blue dress and a black jacket; at least I think it's a jacket. I got dressed and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Merlin and a woman looking at me. Who was she?

"Oh Samantha you look beautiful," she said.

"Mother you don't have to say that to her. She knows she's already beautiful," said Merlin.

Oh right, she's Merlin mom, and my mom too. That's when a thought came to my mind. What if I never see my family again? Am I stuck here? What if they forget all about me? I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Sam, are you ok," asked Merlin.

"I'm fine, I just going to miss everyone," I said.

It wasn't a total lie. I do miss my family and the woman who is standing in front of me I will miss too. She did look a lot like my real mom back at home. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I felt her tears hit my shoulder as she didn't want to let go of me.

"I will miss you too sweetheart, but this is for the best for both of you. You will keep an eye on your brother right," she asked.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean," he asked.

We all laugh with each other. She handed a letter to Merlin and gave us one last hug. We started to walk out of our village but stopped and looked back. We saw our Mom out the front door waving at us. As Merlin waved back, I saw Will plowing the fields. He stopped and looked right at us. I could see the sad look on his face.

"Come on Sam, let get going," said Merlin. He grabbed my hand and we walked away from the village. All I can think about is the show is about to start and I'm in it. I so can't wait to experience this.


	3. The Dragon's Call: Camelot and Thomas

**I don't own Merlin or the cast, only Sam. This is the Beginning of the first episode "The Dragon's Call" hope you enjoy it.**

The walk to Camelot was not that far but not that short either. As we walked up a hill, my heart started to pound into my chest. I realize this hill was the opening scene to the show. I was smiling and I could have sworn I heard the into to "Merlin." Then a thought came into my mind. _Do I have magic like Merlin?_

Merlin looked back at me and asked, "What are you thinking sis?"

I turned to look at him and answered, "Nothing, just enjoying the scenery." Merlin smiled at me like he was saying yeah right. "What? I am."

"Come on Sam, I've known you for 18 years. Tell me what's on your mind," he said.

I sighed and looked down to the ground. _He doesn't know me for that long, but it kind of feels like it._ I looked back smiled.

"I was thinking about… magic," I said.

Merlin smiled back at me. "You still jealous that I'm better at magic than you?"

_So I do have magic._ I pretended to be offended. "What? No, of course not." Merlin gave me the yeah right look again. "Ok, maybe a little. You tease me about it."

Merlin looked confused at the moment. "When have I ever teased you?"

That stopped me right in my tracks. _Oh shoot, come on Sam think._ A memory was like thrown into my mind.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Remember the time I was trying to get the bucket out of the well and I tried to use my magic to bring it up. In the end I got soaked and you laughed at me."

Merlin laughed and looked back at me. "That was one time, but you have to admit it was hilarious. It's not my fault I'm better than you."

I glared at him but continue to walk. I had to make sure I really do have magic. I saw a small stone on the side of the road and I smirked. I concentrated on the stone and I felt my head like it zapped to the stone. The stone flew and hit Merlin on the back of the head. He screamed and rubbed his head. I had to laugh. _So it's true, I do have magic. THIS IS SO COOL!_

Merlin looked back at me. "Owe, that really hurt!"

I laughed and said, "Well, next time don't make fun of me. You know I can beat you up."

Merlin smiled and said, "Right, I have to admit you are one of the best in the village. What was it called again?"

"Its self defense Merlin," I said. _Also known as Tae Kwon Do. _

We pushed some branches out of the way and saw Camelot. I was in awe. I never have seen a real castle in my life.

"Wow, this is so cool," I said.

Merlin smiled and grabbed my hand. We enter the market place to see peasants selling fruits, eggs, pots, animals, and more. I looked at Merlin to see him enjoying himself like me.

"Where do you think Gaius is," I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder and led me to the castle. We saw a crowd gathering around the square.

"What's going on," I asked.

"No idea. Let's check it out," he said.

I looked up to see Anthony Head as Uther standing like a real king. I remembered Anthony from Doctor Who and Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I looked to a window to see Katie McGrath who plays Morgana peeking out the window. I had to remind myself that this is the real Uther and Morgana, not the actors portraying them. I looked in the center of the square to see an executioner holding an ax. That's when it hit me. This is the scene when they kill Thomas Collins for witchcraft. This is one scene I did not enjoy but I knew it had to show the audience who were watching the show that Uther didn't like magic. Another thought hit me. _I now have magic. I'm in danger too._

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic," said Uther.

I grabbed Merlin's hand as he squeezed it with comfort. I looked at him as his eyes looked back at me saying _its ok. _

Uther continued saying, "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

I turned into Merlin and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to see this part. They didn't show Thomas actually being killed in the show but this is real. I felt Merlin's arms around my waist holding me closer to him.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass," said Uther.

The drums were beating louder and faster now. I closed my eyes harder. I knew Uther gave the signal because I heard a gasp from the audience. I knew the man was beheaded.

"It's ok Sam, its over," whispered Merlin.

I looked up at him and made a small sad smile. Merlin is defiantly the brother I ever wanted. Loving, caring, and protective of me. I didn't look at the dead man but back at Uther.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin," said Uther.

Merlin lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "Come on Sam, and let's go."

I nodded my head but was still shaken. This was the first episode and I still didn't like this part. As we were about to leave, I heard someone wailing. I looked back to see an old woman crying. I remembered she was Thomas Collins' mom.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son," she said.

Uther looked scared and angry because he screamed to the guards, "Seize her!"

The old woman grabbed her necklace and whispered a spell that I couldn't understand. The wind started blowing hard and I grabbed Merlin's arm and he grabbed me to hold me still. I closed my eyes so the dust won't get in them. When I felt the wind slowing down, I looked back to see her gone.

When the peasants left and the guards were searching for the woman, I looked back at Uther to see him leave. I turned my head to see Morgana leave her window too. I looked back at Merlin who was in shock as I was.

"Merlin, you don't think…" I whispered to him.

He shook his head and whispered back, "That's not going to happen to us. I promise Mother I will protect you and I am not going to break that promise."

I smiled at Merlin causing him to smile back. I love the way he smiles. I grabbed his hand and we headed to see Gaius.

**This is the first part of the episode "The Dragon's Call." More to come soon. Tell me if you liked it and PLEASE NICE REVIEWS.**


	4. The Dragon's Call: Gaius

**I don't own Merlin or the cast. Only Sam.**

Merlin and I walked into the castle looking for Gaius. Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards two guards.

"Where would we find Gaius, the court physician," asked Merlin.

One of the guards pointed to the door behind him. We thanked him and followed where he pointed. We walked up narrow steps and stopped in front of a door.

I looked at Merlin and asked, "Ready?"

Merlin smiled and said, "Ready as I'll be."

He knocked on the open door to the physician's quarters and we peeked inside. The physician's quarters looked exactly like what it was on the show. There were bottles of medicine on the cabinets, books everywhere, a mask that looks like a bunny, and many more.

Merlin opened the door more and called out, "Hello?"

"Does he knew we're supposed to be here," I asked him.

"Of course… I think," he said. We walked into the room more to see if he was there. I knew he was there but I could tell Merlin. "Hello? Gaius," Merlin called out again.

I looked up to see Gaius standing on a ladder for the bookshelf on the second floor. I nudged Merlin and pointed to Gaius.

"Hey Gaius," I said.

Gaius must have heard me because he turns around to see who was calling him. He didn't realize the ladder so he trips over it backwards and the railing was breaking. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time. I looked at Gaius's bed and with me using magic; I moved his bed under him before he hit the floor. I sighed in relief and looked at Merlin.

"_Good think."_ I knew that was Merlin but his mouth didn't move. He was talking to me with his thoughts. I thought I should give it a try.

"_Well, I had help."_ I thought.

I knew it work because Merlin smiled and chuckled at me. I guess if I want to talk to Merlin I just think of him and then talk to him with my mind. How cool is that! I looked back at Gaius to see him all shocked. _Oh boy, we're in trouble._

"What did you two just do," he demanded.

Merlin looked back at me and I knew he was scared just like me. Even though I know what going to happen, I have to act it out. He looked back at Gaius trying to think of an excuse. "Erm..."

I knew he couldn't think of anything. "Well…" I said.

Gaius looked at me and Merlin and yelled," Tell me!"

"I, I, I have no idea what happened," said Merlin.

"Yeah, we don't know," I added.

Gaius however didn't seem convinced. "If anyone had seen that..."

Merlin was really panicking now. I knew he was trying to cover up our mistake. "Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with us. That, that was..." said Merlin.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you two learned how to do it," Gaius demanded again.

"Nowhere," I said.

I knew Gaius wasn't giving up. "So how is it you know magic," he asked.

"We don't," Merlin said.

"Where did you study? Answer me," yelled Gaius.

"I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught," said Merlin.

"Me too," I said.

"Are you lying to me, girl," Gaius asked me narrowing his eyes at me.

I was in complete shock. I looked at Merlin who was holding my hand for comfort. "What do you want us to say," I asked.

"The truth," screamed Gaius.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. "We were born like this!" He looked back at me and thought _"I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what else to say."_

I smiled and thought back, _"It's ok bro. I don't know what to do either."_

"That's impossible! Who are you," said Gaius turning out attention back to him. I remember in the show Merlin was supposed to hand Gaius the letter that Mom wrote.

"Merlin, the letter," I whispered.

Merlin eyes widen when he heard me. "Oh, right." He pulled the letter out of his backpack. "I have this letter."

Gaius takes the letter but he was looking for something. "I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin and this is my sister Samantha," he said.

"Sam, actually. I like to be called Sam," I said.

Gaius' eyes looked at us in shock. "Hunith's son and daughter?"

Merlin smiled when Gaius finally recognized us. I'm surprised he knows me.

"Yes," said Merlin.

"That's us," I said.

Gaius looked confused for some reason. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

I remember this part and looked at Merlin. _"He's joking right,"_ I thought to Merlin.

"It is Wednesday," said Merlin.

"You think he's ok," I whispered to Merlin. Merlin just smiled and laughs.

Gaius laughed at himself for being so forgetful. "Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there."

Merlin and I started to walk upstairs, but we both stopped to ask Gaius not to reveal our magic.

"Gaius, please don't…" I looked for Merlin to ask him to help me.

"You, you won't say anything about," asked Merlin.

Gaius smiled at us and answered, "No." I sighed in relief but I knew he wasn't finished. "Although, Merlin and Sam, I should say thank you."

We smiled at him and walked to our room. Merlin and I opened the door to our new room. I picked the bed near the window. I decided to open my backpack to see what was in it. There were cloths, food, and a sketchbook with a pencil. For some reason, the sketchbook looked like the one I have at home. _Is that the one I have back in my real home?_ I opened the book and looked through the sketches. They were actually like the picture I drew back at home. There were sketches of mountains, the brook, and more. One picture I stopped were a picture of my sister Courtney. She was playing her violin when I drew her. I started to cry remembering what the last thing she said to me was.

"_I wish you were never my sister!"_ she said.

I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up to see Merlin sadly smiling at me.

"You ok," he asked.

"Yeah, just remembering something," I said.

He looked down at the picture of my sister and smiled.

"I remember this picture," he said. I was in shock_. Does he know Courtney? Of course not, but then why did he remember the picture? _He smiled at me and said, "You said you had a dream about a girl like her and you immediately drew her so you can remember her." I sighed and smiled back at him. I looked back at the picture and I slowly lowered my eyes to sleep. I felt a blanket covering over me and a kiss on my head. "Goodnight, little sis," I heard Merlin whispered in my ear.

I woke up when I felt the sun hitting my face. I looked around the room all confused. _Where am I? This isn't my room._ I looked at the bed next to mine to see a boy sleeping. _Oh right, I'm in the show "Merlin."_ Merlin slowly opens his eyes to see me looking at him.

"Morning princess," he said.

"Morning bro," I said to him.

We got up, got dress and walked into the room where Gaius is in.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night," said Gaius.

"Sorry," Merlin said.

"No wonder you stink," I said to him.

He glared at me but I still couldn't help but to laugh.

"Help yourself to breakfast," said Gaius.

Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. I looked disgusted.

"This is breakfast," I whispered to Merlin.

I looked at Gaius and I knew what he was about to do. Gaius purposely knocks a cup and a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops the bucket while I stop the cup. Gaius gasps and we were look at him. Merlin and I lost our concentration and let the bucket and cup drop to the floor. The bucket spilled water everywhere.

Gaius looked at us with amazement. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Merlin shakes his head at him. "I don't know any spells."

"So what did you do? There must be something. What about you Sam? Did you incant a spell in your mind," Gaius asked me.

"No, it just happens," I said.

Merlin went to get a mop to clear it up the water on the ground while I picked up the cup. Surprising the mop has a wooden stick.

Gaius raised his eye brows but shrugged it off. "Well, we better keep you both out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here" He hands Merlin a small sac and bottle. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once," he said to us.

I nodded my head and said, "Will do Gaius."

Gaius stops us again. "And here." He hands us our sandwiches for our lunch. We smiled and thanked him. "Off you two go. And one more thing you two! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

I nodded my head and walked out the door with Merlin.


	5. The Dragon's Call: Arthur

While Merlin eats his sandwich, I looked around to get a better look at the castle. I remember reading stories about Camelot, but never in my wildest dreams will I see it in person. We walked down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. We walked up to a door and I knocked on it. The door opened and an old man, who I knew it was Sir Olwin, answers it.

"We brought you your medicine," said Merlin.

Sir Olwin takes the bottle out of Merlin's hand. He pops the cork and starts drinking it.

"Merlin, don't forget Gaius said…" I said to him.

"Oh right and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." Merlin started to say only to see Sir Olwin finishes drinking it.

"Once," I finish. _Oh boy. _

"I'm sure it's fine," said Merlin.

After we left, I couldn't help but laugh. You have to admit, it was funny. We walked until we saw a group of knights teasing a boy. One knight was throwing a knife at the boy who was holding the target. I realized the knight was no ordinary knight, but Prince Arthur.

"_Ok, he's a jerk,"_ I thought to Merlin.

"_I couldn't agree more,"_ Merlin thought back.

Morris, the boy, finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up. I lowered my hand to Morris to help him up.

"You ok," I asked him. Morris smiled and thanks me. I turned back to Arthur to see him staring at me. He looked like he was in a trance. _Ok, that's weird. Why is he staring at me?_

"Hey, come on, that's enough," Merlin said to him.

Arthur stopped staring at me and looked at Merlin all confused. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend," said Merlin.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin and this is my sister Sam."

"Hey," I said.

"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name," asked one of the knights. The rest of the knights started to laugh and my anger grew.

"It's short for Samantha," I hissed at the knight narrowing my eyes at him.

Arthur looked back at Merlin and asked, "So I don't know you two?"

"No."

"Yet you called me "friend."

"That was my mistake," said Merlin. I knew he was trying to calm his anger.

"Yes, I think so," said Arthur.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," said Merlin.

I couldn't help but giggle. Arthur glared at me and I immediately stop my giggling. Merlin grabbed my arm and we started to walk away.

When we thought it was over, even though we weren't, we heard Arthur say, "Or I one who could be so stupid."

Merlin suddenly stops walking. I knew if Merlin was going to punch Arthur, he would fail miserably.

"_Merlin, just ignore him_," I thought to him.

Merlin turned around to face Arthur again. _Of course he would ignore me._

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees," asked Arthur.

"No."

"Would you like me to help you," Arthur asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I said glaring at him.

Arthur and the other knights laughed at me.

"Why? What are you going to do to me, girl," Arthur asked.

"You have no idea," Merlin said smirking at Arthur.

"Alright Sam, be my guest," said Arthur.

"_Permission to kill him,"_ I thought to Merlin.

"_Go right ahead,"_ Merlin thought back to me while smiling at me.

I looked back at Arthur who was laughing at me. "Come on! Come on! Come oooooon."

I just looked at him and waited. Arthur and the knights looked at me all confused while I examined my nails.

"Hey girl, what are you waiting for," asked Arthur.

"What, you're not going to attack. Oh right, I forget. You don't want to attack a girl or admit a girl could beat you up," I said sarcastically.

The peasants who were watching us was whispering and saying, "Ouch."

Arthur glared at me hard and threw his arm to punch me in the face. Unfortunately for him, I did a side block and pinned his arm behind is back. I held him tight so he wouldn't move. Everyone, including the knights, was shocked to see their Prince pinned up by a girl. Merlin smiled at me to see that I won.

"Looks like a girl can beat you," I said to Arthur.

Arthur turned his head to look me in the eyes. He stared at me than his eyes narrowed at me. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" asked Merlin from the sidelines. _Sorry to tell you this Merlin, he is._

Arthur looked back at Merlin and answered, "No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Suddenly I felt two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me off of Arthur.

"Hey, let me go," I screamed.

Merlin looked outraged and shocked as he saw the knights grabbed my arms. He tries to run to help me, but two other knights stopped him from coming any closer. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HER ALONE!" I looked at Merlin as my eyes were screaming HELP ME! "If your take her, you have to take me too," Merlin said.

The knights who held me stopped when they heard Merlin. I was completely in shock. _Why is he doing this? I'm not that important, am I?_

"Why do you want to do that," Arthur asked him.

Merlin looked me right in the eye and answered, "She's my sister. Where she goes, I go."

I was really touched when I heard him. _He does care. Wished Courtney cared like this too._ Arthur nodded his head and Merlin and I were being dragged to the dungeon. I looked back at Arthur to see him still staring at me. _Seriously, what is his problem?_ I looked up at the window of the castle to just see Gwen looking at me and left. The guards who held onto Merlin threw him into the cell. The guard who held me threw me rather harder but thankfully Merlin caught me before I fell to the ground. _This is going to be a long night._


	6. The Dragon's Call: Gwen

Just to remind you all, I don't own the show Merlin... I wish I did lol, only Sam. The next chapter might take a while because exams are coming up. So right now, enjoy this chapter.

"Samantha, Samantha."

_Who's that?_ I woke up the next morning a little bit startled. _Who's calling me? Ok Sam, think… oh yeah the Dragon. But why is he calling me_? I got up to see Merlin moving his head to the floor to inspect it.

"What in the world are you doing Merlin," I asked.

Merlin jumped when he heard me. He turned around to see me awake. "Oh Sam, I was just… ah, well…"

"Merlin! Sam!" I turned around to see the cell door opens and Gaius steps in. "You both never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot," Gaius said accusing us.

Merlin bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault, not Merlin's," I explained. Merlin put his arm around my shoulder for comfort.

Gaius smiled at us and said, "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

My face lit up when I heard those sweet words in my ear. "Really! Oh my gosh, thank you Gaius!"

"Yes, thank you! Thank you. We won't forget this," said Merlin.

"Well, there is a small price to pay," said Gaius.

My smiled dropped when I remember what is happening next.

"Please don't tell me we both have to do it," I said. Gaius just smiled at me. The next thing I knew, Merlin _and _I were in the stocks. Peasants, including children, were throwing rotten fruits and vegetables at us. An apple core hit me right on the head. "Hey, watch where you're throwing that!" I screamed at the kid. Of course they ignored me and continue throwing fruits and vegetables at us. "This is so gross," I complained to Merlin.

I looked up to see Gaius walking by and laughing at us. Merlin, of course, was taking it as a joke.

"Thanks," Merlin said to Gaius.

I on the other hand hated this. Some fruit juice was dripping down my face. _I so wished they had showers in this time period._

"I hate you Gaius," I screamed at him.

When the children finally didn't have any more fruits and vegetables, so they finally left us. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Gwen approaching us. She's wearing a red dress and a dark red cape. I kind of got jealous because she looked great in the dress. Maybe I can borrow it from her.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," said Gwen.

Merlin eyes widen and his mouth dropped in awe. I had to kick him, even though my legs hurt from having to be on my knees, to get him out of his trace.

"Right. I'm Merlin and this is my little sister Sam."

Merlin reaches his hand further out of the stocks so that Gwen can shake his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Gwen," I said waving my hand at her.

"Nice to meet you too," Gwen said smiling at me.

"Like Merlin said, I'm Samantha but please call me Sam. Although, most people just call me Idiot," I said looking down at the ground.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave," said Gwen.

I still looked at the ground as I said, "It was stupid."

Merlin smiled and said "Yes it was…"

I looked at Merlin and glared at him.

"_What did you call me,"_ I thought to him. His eyes widen when he heard my thought in his head.

"Not you Sam, Arthur was stupid."

"That's what I thought," I said out loud.

Gwen smiled at us. "Well, I'm glad you walked away Merlin. You weren't going to beat him." _Of course I was the one who faught Arthur not Merlin. But she's right, Merlin would have been seriously hurt if I didn't step in to fight Arthur._

Merlin puffed his chest trying to look strong "Oh, I...I can beat him." _Oh, he's so flirting with her._

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Ouch," I murmured.

"Thanks," said Merlin sarcastically.

Now it was Gwen turn to be all wide eyed for her mistake.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..."

Merlin looked at her and asked, "What?"

"You don't look like that," she said.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. He motioned for her to move closer.

"I'm in disguise," he whispered.

I could help but laugh. "Yeah, he's very strong for someone whose arms are tooth picks. Owe"

I realized Merlin kicked me in the side to tell me to shut up.

"You deserved that one," he said.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him. Also it was great that you took him down Sam," she said.

I smiled when I heard what she said.

"What? You think so," asked Merlin.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you two were a real hero," said Gwen.

"You hear that bro, we're heroes," I said. I heard laugher to see the children approach us again with more rotten fruit. _This is not my day._ "Oh great," I murmured.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. Our fans are waiting," said Merlin.

Gwen ran away as the kids were picking up the fruits and vegetables. I looked at Merlin and smirked at him.

"You so like her," I said.

Merlin looked at confused but also in shock. "What, no I don't."

"Really? Come on Merlin, you were flirting with her. 'I can beat him.'"

"I was not flirting with her!"

"Right, Merlin and Gwen, sitting in a tree. K-I…"

Smash. My mouth was wide open when a rotten tomato hit me right in the face. Some of the juice splashed right into my brown hair. Merlin, on the other hand, has laughing his head off when he saw what happened.

"Ok, I repeat again, this is so gross."

So there you have it. Tell me what you think. Suggestions are open and PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Until next time.


	7. The Dragon's Call: Trouble Trouble

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. This one is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy it like I did.**

After our horrible punishment in the stocks, and I do mean absolutely horrible, Merlin and I walked back to Gaius's room.

"Do you want some vegetables with that," Gaius asked while laughing at us.

I however was not amused. "Please don't tease me like that. I think I might turn into a red head because of those brats threw so many tomatoes I lost count."

"I know you're still angry with us," said Merlin as we both sat down at the table across for Gaius.

"Your mother asked me to look after the both of you," said Gaius.

When I heard the word mother, my heart stopped. My eyes started to water up. I still miss my real family, including Courtney. I know it's not her fault about what happen, well not all of it. It was Josh's fault. I still miss her. I remember her playing her violin to me when I feel down. She always is there for me. I guess when Josh came into our lives, she changed. I didn't realize I missed the entire conversation with Gaius and Merlin.

"Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need Sam to get my some water from the well and I need you Merlin to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice," said Gaius.

My heart stopped again and I was in shock. Merlin is going to Lady Helen's room except that's not really her. It's that witch whose son was killed in the beginning of the episode.

"_Sam, are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost,"_ Merlin thought to me.

I snapped back to reality and thought back to Merlin, _"I fine, just please be careful with Lady Helen."_

"_Why, what's wrong with her,"_ he thought to me.

"_Just be careful,"_ I thought.

Merlin and I left the room and went our separate ways. I was caring a bucket while looking for the well.

"Sam."

I turned to see Gwen running to me.

"Hey Gwen, what's up," I asked.

"What's up," she asked all confused.

I mentally had to kick myself. "I mean, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I see you got the fruits and vegetables off of you," she said while laughing.

I smiled at her. "Don't remind me. I still got tomatoes stuck in my hair. Do you know where the well is?"

"Yes, it's just around the corner," she said. I thanked her and about to walk away when she said, "Sam, tell Merlin I said hi and I'll see him. I mean, I'll see him at the party with Lady Helen not… well you know." She looked embarrassed a little bit.

"No problem, I will and thanks Gwen," I said. _She so likes him._

I finally found the well and was pulling on the rope from the well. _Hey, this is easier than I thought. That entire Tai Qwan Do lesson must have made my arms stronger._ I poured the water into my bucket and turned around. I didn't realize I bumped into someone.

"Oh man, I so…" I then heard someone chuckling. I looked up to see the jerk himself, Arthur. "Oh, it's you."

"Is that any way to talk to your prince," he asked smirking at me.

"You maybe a prince, but you're a total jerk to me," I said. I tried to get around him when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Look, I apology the way I behaved earlier, but I must admit you do surprise me," he said. He looked my arm and he let go of it.

"Really? How so," I asked.

"I never knew you can sneak attack me, even though girls are weaker than boys," he said.

_Oh no he didn't. Did he just dis me for being a girl? "_Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, the male are the providers and the males are the knights in the kingdom. The women, just like you, must cook and clean for the males… just like me," Arthur said.

"So let me get this straight _your highness,_ you think men are stronger the women," I asked.

Arthur smiled at me and said, "Absolutely."

I thought about it and a great idea came to me. _It's time for this jerk to take a tease of his own medicine. _"Ok, well my lord, can you do me this one little favor?"

"Anything my lady," he said while mockenly bowing to me.

_Oh, he's so going to get it._

"Do you mind since I'm so weak and I can't provide for myself, that you can help me carry this bucket of water back to Gaius's," I asked innocently.

"Of course, anything for you," he said.

As he walked to the bucket, I looked around to make sure no one was looking. As his hand grabbed the rope of the bucket, I concentrated it and I felt my eyes get warmer. Arthur smiled at me, pulled on the rope, only to realize the bucket wouldn't leave the ground. He looked shocked but he pulled harder. I covered my hand over my mouth to prevent me from laughing. He was struggling so hard that I swear I could see his vain popping out of his head.

"Are you alright," I said innocently.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said still struggling.

"Do you want me to carry it back instead my lord," I asked.

"No it's ok, I got it," he said.

I looked behind him to see a little boy throwing a banana peel behind him. I concentrated on the peel and moved it to Arthur foot. When he stepped on it, he slipped and fell right on his back. _Ok, maybe that's enough torture. _I ran up to him and helped him up while I was trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright," I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said while dusting himself off.

"Well thanks for trying, but I think I can handle it," I said. I grabbed the bucket's rope and picked it up like it was light as a feather. Arthur look was priceless. His mouth and eyes were wide as a melon.

"I… um…. I made it easier for you," he said trying to be a macho.

"Sure you did," I said. I turned and was beginning to walk away when he said.

"Might I say, you are better than that loser brother of yours."

I stopped right in my tracks. _He did not just say that. _I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you say?"

Arthur smirked at me and said, "I mean, Merlin is so wimpy he let his little sister battle for him."

I was getting really mad now. "Don't talk about my brother like that."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

I got right into his face and said, "Look, 1) Merlin knew I can beat you, 2) you're just jealous, and 3) you still can't admit that you got beaten by a girl. So why don't you just shut up, walk away and leave me and my bother alone."

"As you wish my lady." In one fast move, Arthur grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. My mouth and eyes were wide as melons.

"Um… goodbye," I stuttered.

Before I could make another move, Arthur pulled my hand and his face was really close to mine.

"I suspect a rematch from you Samantha," he whispered in my ear.

I smirked at him and replied, "Can't wait to beat you sorry butt again, my lord."

I pulled my hand out of his and walked away from him with the bucket. I turned my head around to see Arthur still starting at me like the last time before I was sent to the dungeon. _Seriously, what is his problem? A_bout 30 minutes later, I was back at Gaius's. I looked around to find no one there. _Where is everyone? Ok think Sam, Merlin went to the so called Lady Helen room, found the doll, and… ARTHUR! Oh that jerk, he and Merlin are going to fight each other._ I ran to the door hoping I could find Merlin. As I reached for the knob, the door swung wide open, nearly missing my head. Merlin marched right into the room all mad.

"Sorry Sam," he murmured.

I was confused. What just happened? Before I could ask, Gaius stormed into the room behind Merlin.

"How could you be so foolish," Gaius screamed at Merlin.

"What happened," I asked.

Of course they both ignored me like I wasn't in the room. "He needed to be taught a lesson," Merlin screamed back.

"Who needed to be taught a lesson," I asked.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks," Gaius screamed.

I looked down guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have done the bucket prank on Arthur.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk," Merlin explained.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself," said Gaius.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die," said Merlin.

By now I lost it.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE," I screamed at them.

Gaius and Merlin looked at me all startled and the mouths wide open. I guess they never suspected me to scream at them. When I saw I wasn't going to get my answer, I ran to my room. I slammed the door, sat down on my bed, and placed my head into my hands. I hated this. I hate the fighting. It was giving me a huge headache. A few seconds later, I heard the door opened. I looked up to see Merlin looking all guilty.

"What happened? You wouldn't tell me back there but I have the right to know," I said. Even though I knew what happened, I just wanted to make sure the incident did happen.

Merlin sighed and sat on my bed next to me. "Arthur came over to me and started taunting me. He even said he would like for once see me battle him instead of you."

My eyebrows rose up when I heard him. "He said that?"

"Yeah, but what really made me mad was when he said he couldn't wait to teach you a lesson on combat. He made fun of you and I lost it," said Merlin.

"And you fought him," I asked.

Merlin looked at me all guilty again. "Yes."

I was angry, not at Merlin but at Arthur. I told him to leave Merlin alone. I got up from my bed and was pacing back and forth. I couldn't control my anger because my mouth was saying thing before I could think.

"Why that arrogant jerk. I told him not to…"

"Wait, what did you say," I heard Merlin asked me.

I suddenly stopped pacing and was shocked. _Oh snap, I forgot to tell Merlin my talk with Arthur._ I turned back around to face Merlin. He raised his eyebrows at me. I placed a hand behind my head.

"Well… um… I'd talked to him," I stuttered.

"Since when?"

"Since I was getting the water from the well and he kind of disrespected me because I'm a girl," I said.

Merlin looked mad when he heard what I said. "HE DID WHAT?" I was shocked. Why is he mad at that? Women are not equal to men in this time period, I think. "He shouldn't have done that! That is beyond low to disrespect you! When I see him again…"

I had to calm him down. "Its ok Merlin, I got him back."

"How?"

"I… um… used magic on the bucket so he couldn't pick it up for me."

Merlin looked surprised and kind of proud of me.

"You did that," he asked while smiling at me.

I smiled back and said "Yeah, I did."

"And you should also learn that using your magic too is dangerous Samantha."

I turned around to see Gaius with a medical bucket.

"Like Merlin said, he needed to be taught a lesson. Stupid sexiest prat," I said.

Merlin chuckled when he heard what I said. Gaius sighed and turned to Merlin

"Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off," he said.

Merlin removed his shirt to reveal his bruises on his back. I turned away so they wouldn't see me cringing or blushing. I know he's supposed to be my brother, even though I still feel like it's not entirely true, it just seems weird to see Merlin without a shirt.

"You ok Sam," asked Merlin.

"Yeah, it just looks painful," I said. _That's the best excuse you can come up with._

Merlin sighed and asked Gaius, "You don't know why we were born like this, do you?"

I turned back around and sat next to Merlin. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Gaius was tending to Merlin's wounds as he said, "No Merlin, I do not."

Merlin looked down when he asked "I'm not a monster, am I?"

I looked at Merlin and whispered to him, "There is no way you're a monster."

Merlin smiled at me. _"Thanks Sam, I needed that," _he thought to me. Gaius stopped attending Merlin's wounds and looked Merlin in the eye.

"Don't ever think that, the both of you. You and Sam are not monsters," said Gaius.

"Then why are we like this? Please, I need to know why," said Merlin desperately.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me," Gaius said.

_The dragon. _I knew it was him Gaius was talking about but again I had to play along. "Like who?"

Gaius looked at me in the eye and answered, "I don't know."

"If you can't tell us, no one can," Merlin said. I laid my head on his shoulder as he laid his head on mine. Gaius poured potion into a tiny cup and hands it to Merlin.

"Take this. It will help with the pain."

As Gaius left our room, Merlin drank the potion. What Merlin said about being monster made me think out loud.

"Merlin, am I really a monster," I asked him.

"No sis, you are no monster. You are an amazing girl." I smiled a little when he said that. Merlin smiled back and kissed me on the forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll need it."

Merlin got up and walked to his bed. I laid my head on my pillow and said, "Goodnight Merlin and thanks."

Merlin laid his head on his pillow and said, "Goodnight Sam and don't worry. I have a feeling tomorrow will be better."

As Merlin closed his eyes, all I can think about as my eyes closed as well is _you have no idea Merlin, you have no idea that your life is about to change._

**And there you have it. I hope you all like this chapter. The next one is when Sam and Merlin meet the Dragon. I'll try to post this as soon as I can. PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	8. The Dragon's Call: Meet The Dragon

**Hey everyone, hope your summer break is going great. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Merlin. Samantha."

My eyes opened wide when I heard someone calling Merlin and I. I sat up in bed to see Merlin's up too.

"Did you hear that," I whispered to him.

"Yeah, at least I know I'm not crazy," he whispered back.

We got out of our bed and opened the door. We looked in the room to see Gaius asleep on his bed. We started tiptoeing until I accidently hit the leg of the table with my foot. Merlin clapped his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream for hurting my toe. Gaius shifted around but fell back to sleep. Merlin and I relaxed.

"Don't make anymore noises. We don't want to wake up Gaius," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and he let go of my mouth. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room without disturbing Gaius. We were crossing the Square when we heard again, "Merlin. Samantha."

We were about to enter a narrow Wrought Iron Stairway when Merlin grabbed my arm and pushed me close to him.

"_What the heck is your problem,"_ I thought to him.

"_There are guards right there. Do you want to get caught Sam,"_ he thought back.

Oh yeah, I'm so stupid I forgot that part. We looked back to see two guards playing a game with some dices.

"_Let's do this," _I thought to Merlin.

"_Let me take care of this,"_ he thought to me.

"_But I want to try," _I thought to him. Merlin gave me a look and I sighed in defeat. I also knew that if I did it wrong, then we will never met the Dragon. I smiled at him and thought, _"Fine, do your thing Merlin."_

Merlin looked back at the guards and his eyes started to glow gold. I looked at the guards to see their dices move away from them like the wind blew them away. One of the guards got up from his chair and bent down to grab the dices. Again the dices moved away from him. A few minutes later, both of the guards were long one chasing after the dices.

"They're going to take a long time to get them back. How long is that going to be," I asked.

"Until we are back to our room," answered Merlin.

We left our hiding spot and entered into a dark tunnel. Merlin grabbed a torch, light it, and we headed down the Tunnel Stairway. Merlin grabbed my hand so I wouldn't slip or get lost. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We entered into the entrance of the Dragon's cave. It was much bigger in seeing it for real and not on your TV. I looked down on the edge of the cliff to see how steep it was. And let me tell you, it was very steep. I looked to see Merlin was looking for the owner of the voice.

"Where are you," he called out.

There was silence for a while and I said to Merlin even though I knew the Dragon was there, "Maybe he's not here."

We turned to leave when we saw the Great Dragon flied to land in front of us. Merlin arm was around my waist so I wouldn't fall off of the cliff. The Dragon was HUGE! I was a little bit scared. I looked at Merlin to see him scared and in awe with the Dragon.

"I'm here. How small you both are for such a great destiny," said the Dragon.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny," asked Merlin.

"Your gift, Merlin and Samantha, was given to you for a reason," the Dragon answered.

"So there is a reason," Merlin said.

_Now I was confused. Merlin and I were in this destiny together?_ "Wait, both of us? We both are in this destiny?"

"Yes Samantha, you are part of this destiny just like Merlin. Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion," he said.

I couldn't but snorted at that comment. "Yeah right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with us," said Merlin.

"Everything. Without you both, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion," the Dragon said,

"No. No, you've got this wrong," said Merlin.

"I'm sorry to say but I agree with Merlin. You have got this wrong," I said.

The Dragon looked right at me and said, "There is no right or wrong Samantha, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand," said Merlin.

"A little harsh, don't you think," I whispered to him.

"Maybe a little," he whispered back.

The Dragon laughed and said, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"He's also a sexist pig," I said.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that. You need to have faith in yourself Samantha, or you'll never figure out who you truly are," said the Dragon. _Say what?_

After that, the Dragon spread his wings and flew off. We were trying to get him to come back.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, we need to know more," yelled Merlin.

"What do you mean by that? Please come back," I screamed but it was already too late. "Thanks for nothing," I screamed.

Merlin grabbed hand and we exited out of the tunnel. Luckily the guards were still chasing the dices.

"Merlin, what do you think about this destiny? Or that fact he said about my faith? I'm so confused," I said.

He gave a side hug and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about it Sam. We'll figure it out together."

I sighed and we enter back to our room without waking up Gaius. As I was about to fall asleep, I couldn't wait until tomorrow for the party. _This is going to be great. Merlin, you don't know what is going to happen next, but I garneted you will not regret it… maybe a little bit. _After that I fell fast asleep.

**There you guys go. I hope you like it. The next chapter is the party scene. If you have any advice or comment, that would be great. But plz remember nice review. See you all soon.**

**Grapejuice101**


	9. The Dragon's Call: Save Arthur!

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay and Happy Father's Day! I finally finished this chapter today and I'm so happy I'm finally done with the first episode of Merlin. Hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, Gaius entered our messy chamber and picked up Merlin's clothes. I was sound asleep thinking about my real family when I hear Gaius yelled, "Hoy!" I literally jumped, fell out of bed, and fell onto my butt.

"Ouch, thanks for that wakeup call Gaius," I said sarcastically.

I looked up at Gaius to see him shaking his head at me. Not long after that, Merlin woke up too. He looked guilty when he saw the shirt Gaius was holding.

Gaius was still mad when he said, "Have you two seen the state of this room?"

I pointed at Merlin and said, "For the record, it's all Merlin's clothes not mine."

Gaius started laughing as he said, "I could tell Sam that these are Merlin's clothes and not yours."

Merlin looked at me like he couldn't believe I sold him out. "Gee, thanks sis. Sorry Gaius, it just happens," he said.

Gaius gave him a look and said, "By magic?"

Merlin knew he was caught so he just said, "Yeah."

"_Busted,"_ I thought to him. I knew I was going to get it back from him.

Gaius sighed as he turned to Merlin and said, "Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

I looked at Gaius all confused. "What about me? What can I do?"

Gaius smiled at me and answered, "You can help me with the herbs when Merlin get's back."

I smiled at him while Merlin looked shocked. "That's not fair! I have a lot of stuff to do and she gets it easy," complained Merlin.

Gaius sighed and said, "Just do as you told Merlin."

"_Yeah, just do as your told Merlin,"_ I thought to him as I smirked at him.

"_I hate you,"_ he thought to me as he glared.

"_Love you too bro,"_ I thought back.

After Merlin left for the herbs, I help Gaius with his work. After an hour later, Merlin was still not back.

"Where could your brother be," asked Gaius.

"I don't know. Maybe I should look for him."

Gaius sighed and told me to find him soon. I immediately left and looked for my 'brother.' It does feel good to say that The Merlin, the most famous wizard of all time is my brother. I could help but feel happy and excited about that. A few minutes later after looking for him, I was getting close to Morgana's room. I passed her door but suddenly stopped right in my tracks. I backed up slowly and kneeled down on my knees.

I looked into the room to see Morgana behind her dressing wall and Merlin holding up her dress. I remembered this part of the series. Morgana thought Merlin was Gwen. Merlin even did his cute high 'Hmm' girly voice. I couldn't help but giggle. Thankfully Morgana didn't hear me but Merlin did. He turned around and saw be behind the door. He looked so desperate as me mouthed 'HELP ME!' I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hand over my mouth trying really hard not to laugh.

"Sam, what are you doing," I heard someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Gwen looking at me all curiously.

"You have got to see this," I whispered to her.

She kneeled down beside to see what was happening to Merlin. I still had my hand over my mouth and I could tell Gwen was laughing too.

"Maybe I should help him," she whispered to me.

I shook my head she yes while still having my hand over my mouth. She walked inside and took the dress from Merlin while Merlin handed her Morgana's medicine. Merlin left the room but also grabbed my arm so I could follow him. I was laughing so hard now.

"That was not funny Sam," Merlin growled at me.

"Yes it was and come on, your 'hmm' voice was very nice. You even sounded like Gwen herself," I replied.

Merlin gave me a look but shortly afterward he and I were laughing our heads off. A few hours later, Merlin, Gaius, and I were standing in the Banquet Hall. It was very beautiful. The musicians were playing sweet musical, the lords and ladies dancing the night away, and the food smelled delicious. However, I could over hear the conversation with Arthur and his friends. They were making fun of Merlin. I looked back at my brother and saw his face was grim.

"_Just ignore him Merlin. He's nothing but a jerk,"_ I thought to him.

"_I know, but it's sometimes hard not to ignore it,"_ he thought.

"_Aren't you my older brother? Aren't you supposed to say to me, no one can tell you who you are. Just be yourself and don't let others change you. You're an amazing person Merlin and one day you're going to be a great wizard,"_ I thought to him.

He smiled at me and gave me a side hug. "Thanks Sam, I needed that," he whispered in my ear.

The room became really quiet all of the sudden. I could even hear Arthur murmured "God have mercy." I looked at the entrance to see Morgana enter the room is a beautiful red dress. She looked high and proud of the attention she was getting. I smirked as I remember she was trying to tease everyone tonight. _Good for her,_ I thought. I looked back at Arthur to see that he was not looking at Morgana anymore but at me. His eyes widen when he saw me. I looked away from him feeling a little bit uncomfortable from his stare. _Why is he looking at me? He's supposed to be looking at Morgana. She's prettier than me, I mean she's wearing a beautiful dark red dress and all I'm wear is my light blue dress. Sometimes I think the boy is nuts._ I snapped right out of my thoughts when Gaius came over to us. I looked at Merlin to see was staring at Morgana like he was in a trance.

"Merlin, remember, you're here to work," said Gaius.

Merlin snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh, yeah."

However, Merlin continued to stare at Morgana as Arthur approached to talk to her. Morgana turned to look around and smiled right at me. I smiled right back to her but I couldn't help but wonder why she did. She never met me before. I looked up and saw Gwen walked up next to Merlin.

"She looks great, doesn't she," she asked us.

Merlin smiled and said, "Yeah."

"I can defiantly say red is her color," I said.

"Some people are just born to be queen," said Gwen.

Merlin looked shocked as he said, "No!"

Gwen just shrugged and said, "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

I rolled my eyes and said to her, "Tell me about it. He's too immature for his age."

Merlin smiled as he said, "Oh come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"You know I did hear her say that," I said.

Gwen giggled as she said, "No, I like much more ordinary men like you."

Merlin blushed at her comment. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."

She looked at him in shock as she thought she offended him. "No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."

Merlin just smiled and said, "Thanks."

They turned away from each other awkwardly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"_Again I'll say it, you so like her,"_ I thought to Merlin.

"_Shut up Sam,"_ he thought back but glared at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Merlin left me alone to help Gaius. I was looking around watching the knights and ladies dancing the waltz. I did take some dance classes when I was little and I did some theater dancing too. Looking at them dancing made me want to dance to. All of the sudden, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see no other than Arthur standing right behind me.

"Excuse me Samantha, but do you care to dance," he asked me.

I was so shocked. The future king of Camelot is asking me to dance with him. I turned to Gwen to see her smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I would be honored sire."

He took my hand and led me to the ballroom floor. I turned into him and we started dancing the Waltz. I looked back at Arthur to see him saying something to me but I missed it.

"I'm sorry what," I asked.

Arthur smirked at me and said again, "I said I want to apology for my behavior before. I was rude and impolite."

"You said that before but you didn't mean it."

"Well I do now. I was wrong and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me," he said with a hopeful look in his eyes. I could help but smile back.

"Yes sire I forgive you… for now," I said.

Arthur chuckled at my comment. _Maybe he's not all that bad. He did get better in the series. _The music suddenly stop and the dancers clapped for them. However Arthur was still holding on to me. My heart was pounding very hard in my chest. Arthur took my right hand and kissed it like before but a lot nicer this time. I felt like I was blushing again.

"Thank you for the dance sire," I said.

Arthur just smiled at me and said, "Please Samantha, call me Arthur."

I smiled back at him and said, "Of course Arthur and you can call me Sam."

I looked into his deep blue eyes and I felt something I never felt before. I blushed again and said goodbye to him. _What is wrong with me? I never felt like this to any guy before._ I walked up to Merlin to see he was a little concerned.

"What did he want," he whispered to me. I knew that if Arthur was making fun of me again, Merlin would kill him.

"Nothing, strangely enough he was kind to me. He asked me to dance, apologized to me, and told me to call him Arthur instead of sire," I whispered back.

Merlin's eyes widen as he whispered, "That is strange indeed."

The celebratory horns signaled King Uther's entrance and everyone walked to their place at the tables. Merlin and I stood of the side so we wouldn't interfere with anything. Uther stood up and looked at his court.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen," he said.

As the court applause for her, I was shivering in fear. I knew that wasn't Lady Helen at all but I couldn't ran and scream that she was the sorceress, everyone will think I'm crazy. I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder. I looked up at Merlin who looked concern for me. I just smiled at him letting him know I was ok. The music began and the Uther and the court took their seats. Helen smiled at the crowd and started to sing. Her singing was sweet and beautiful and the court members began nodding off to sleep. Merlin and I noticed and we pressed our hands over our ears. I was shocked to see real cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin noticed her staring at Arthur as she walked forward.

"_She's going to kill Arthur,"_ Merlin thought to me.

"_Merlin, that's not Lady Helen. I think that's the lady we saw at the courtyard who said she was going to avenge her son who was killed,"_ I thought back.

Merlin's eyes widen when he heard what I said. She pulled out a dagger from her sleeve as she narrowed her eyes at Arthur and help her dagger above her head. Merlin looked around trying to find a way to stop her. I realized that he never noticed the chandelier. I have to tell him.

_"Merlin, the chandelier,"_ I thought to him. More like screamed in his mind.

Merlin looked at the chandelier and smiled. His eyes glowed and he cut the rope with it. 'Helen' stopped singing as she looked up as the chandelier fell right on her. The court members woke up from their deep sleep and pulled the cobwebs off of them. Uther and Arthur stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Merlin smiled at me as he knew I was right about that was her and not the real Lady Helen. I looked at Mary to see her raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Everyone was frozen with fear, including Merlin. I grabbed Merlin's hand and I slowed time. Merlin must have snapped out of it because we both ran up to Arthur and pulled him out of the way of the dagger. I landed on my back but I also felt another weight on my stomach. I looked up and see Arthur was right on top of me. Now I really felt my face turn red, I could see Arthur's face were red too.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's ok," I said.

Arthur got off of me while Merlin helped me up. I looked back at Arthur chair to see the knife landed right where Arthur's heart would have been. I looked back at Mary so see her take her last breath until she died. Uther and Arthur turns to Merlin and me. Merlin gripped my hand fearing for the worst.

Uther was the first to recover as he said to us, "You two saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

Merlin looked a little bit nervous from the offer as he stuttered, "Oh, well..."

However, Uther continued on by saying, "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," I said trying to play my part here.

Uther wouldn't take no for an answer. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

Merlin kind of gave up as he said, "Well..." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant and maidservant," he said as he left the ballroom.

I was shocked at that. I knew Merlin was going to be Arthur's servant, but me too. I looked at Merlin to see him as shocked as I was. The court applauded for us, however Arthur was upset at what his Dad had said.

"Father," he called out to Uther.

"_Well this is awkward,"_ I thought to Merlin

"_No kidding,"_ he thought back.

I looked at Gwen to see her clapping with a pitying smile on her face. She knew that Merlin and I were in a big nightmare. I looked back Arthur and Merlin to see them looking away from each other unhappily. I grabbed Merlin's hand and we walked out of the ballroom. I looked behind me to see Arthur was staring at me with a smirk on his face. _This is going to be interesting._After that crazy experience we had, we went right to our room. I sat on my bed thinking what just happened. _Merlin didn't notice the chandelier and was frozen in fear when the dagger was thrown. Am I being here changing everyone and putting people more in danger. If so, than why am I here?_ Merlin must have sensed my doubt because he came over and sat by me. I looked at him and smiled. He hugged right there and buried his face in my hair.

"Merlin, I was so scared," I whispered and truly I was.

"It's going to ok Sam. We'll get through this. We always have," he whispered back.

The door opened and Gaius came in with a book in his hands.

"Seems you two are heroes."

"Hard to believe, isn't it," asked Merlin.

"Very hard to believe," I said.

Gaius smiled at us and said, "No. I knew it from the moment I met you both. When you saved my life, remember?" I smiled at that memory. Merlin on the other hand looked confused.

"But...that was magic."  
>Gaius just smiled and nodded at him. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."<p>

"Really, you think so," I asked kind of curiously.

"What do you mean," asked Merlin.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life. Perhaps that's its purpose."

Merlin sighed as he said, "My destiny." But then he looked and me and said, "Our destiny."

Gaius smiled at us and said, "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Gaius handed me the book wrapped in a cloth. I unlatched it and we both looked inside it. Merlin snorted as he saw what was inside of it.

"But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden, both of you."

I jumped up off of my bed and hugged Gaius. "Thank you so much!"

Merlin smiled and said, "We will study every word."

All of the sudden, someone knocked on door of the Physician's Chambers.

"Merlin, Samantha, Prince Arthur wants you right away," we heard.

Gaius smiled at us and said, "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

I grabbed Merlin hand and smiled at him. "Come on, let's see what the royal prat wants from us."

Merlin smiled at me as we walked hand in hand to the door. I could swear I heard the ending music to the show. I smiled to myself as I thought, _Camelot has gotten very interest now and I can't wait for the next episode._

**There you have it. The end of The Dragon's Call. I hope you enjoyed it like I did. Valiant episode will be up as soon as I can. NICE REVIEWs PLZ!**

**Grapejuice101 **


	10. Valiant: Practice Makes Perfect

**The first chapter of the episode "Valiant"**

I woke the next day to already see Merlin was not in his bed. _Where could he be?_ I looked out the window to see Arthur and Merlin wearing armor and walking to the outside of the castle walls. I smiled to myself when I knew what was about to happen. _This has got to be_ _the episode Valiant. I can't miss this._ I got dressed in my blue dress and grabbed my black cloak. I finally found them before they started the scene.

"You know, I am very disappointed you left without me," I said to them.

Merlin jumped a little when he heard my voice. Arthur smirked as Merlin turned around slowly to see me. He did look a little guilty.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't want to wake you up," he said.

"In other words, he doesn't want you to see him lose badly to me," Arthur said.

Merlin glared at him as I shook my head. "Arthur, I thought I told you stop being a jerk," I suddenly said.

I gulped when I saw Arthur narrowed his eyes at me. I should have known to never speak to him like that. Merlin decided to step in before there is more damage done.

"What she means to say is, she wants to see how tough I am."

Arthur then smirked at Merlin and said, "Oh really, let's prove to her how wrong you really are."

_"You owe me big time,"_ Merlin thought to me.

_"Yeah I know, thanks bro,"_ I thought back.

Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "Ready?"

"Would it make any difference if I said no," asked Merlin nervously.

Arthur laughed at him and said, "Not really. You ready to watch Sam?"

"Wait, you're really going to let her watch this," asked Merlin.

"Why not? She wants to see you defeated."

"Actually, I just want to watch the show, but I'll take on the winner," I said.

"You do realize a girl can't fight like a knight," said Arthur sarcastically.

"Oh really, who was the one who kicked your butt last time," I asked as I glared at him.

Merlin laughed as he drew his sword out and said, "She's got you there sire."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and started to attack him.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield."

"Shield."

"Head."

Merlin looked confused as he said, "Head?" Of course Arthur hit his sword on Merlin's head. "Ow."

I cringed a little bit, "That's got to hurt."

Arthur however was not impressed. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying. Do you want Sam to take over?"

"No no, I'm good over here," I said.

"I hate you," said Merlin under his helmet.

"Love you too bro," I called out to him.

Arthur smirked at me before he turned back to Merlin. "Once more."

Merlin sighed at this, "Oh, no.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head."

"Ow!"

"You got this Merlin," I called out.

"Arthur, can we Ow!"

Arthur was now getting frustrated with him. "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body."

"That's it Merlin, you got this."

"You're supposed to be cheering for me Sam," said Arthur.

"Of course… Yea Arthur, go Arthur," I said sarcastically.

Arthur smirked at me then said, "Shield."

"Shield. Ah."

Arthur suddenly hit him in the head. I really cringed this time.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. "Ow."

"That was head, not shield Arthur," I said.

Merlin fell over backwards and his helmet rolled off. I couldn't sit there anymore.

"Oh my gosh, Merlin are you ok," I asked as I ran up to help him.

He smiled at me saying thanks for helping him.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over," Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur smirked at him and said, "That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

I looked back at Arthur to see him spinning a mace over his head. Merlin looked at me and his head fell back to the ground.

"Maybe you both need a break," I suggested.

Arthur looked at me in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Please Arthur, for me," I asked as I did my puppy dog face. I have to say no one can resist my puppy dog face. Arthur sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but five minutes. Then we go back to practice."

"Thank you," Merlin whispered to me.

I smiled that him. _This is going to be longer than I thought. I hope Merlin will be ok._

**There you go hope you enjoy it.**

**Grapejuice101**


	11. Valiant: Magic and Secrets

**Here's the next chapter for the episode of "Valiant." Sorry if it's short. I want to thank my reviewers** **Mason and Alex, silvermoony77, Mrs. Fantasy, Owl Watcher, OliviaGraham, acklesaddict, Aislinn101, and Rawr...x** **for their great reviews. I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys. ****I hope you enjoy it.**

After the tournament practice, which I'm sad to say, Merlin defenitly needs practice, I slowly helped him back to Gaius's chambers. While we were climbing up the steps, I accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Owe! Sam, that really hurts," he complained.

"Sorry, however in my defense, I was literally dragging you up these steps," I said.

I opened the door and helped Merlin in. Gaius looked up from his studies to see me getting a wet rag for Merlin while he was taking his armor off .

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servants," he asked us.

Merlin's response was by tapping his hand against his head, as he asked, "Do you hear clanging?"

"In Merlin's words, it sucks," I said.

"Oh it's easy for you. All you did is watch while Arthur kept hitting me with his sword," Merlin said.

"Hey, I volunteered but no. You wanted to as you said protect me from hurting myself with a sword. I told you I took self defense and you still said no. It's not my fault he treated you like a piñata," I said. Gaius and Merlin looked confused at what I said. When I saw how confused they were, I mentally had to kick myself_. Sam, you have to remember this is medieval times, not 2011._ "I mean treating you like a target."

They both looked like they wanted to drop what I just said. I sighed in relief when they didn't want to talk about it. Merlin sat at the table while I was dabbing his head with the rag. Gaius stopped looking at his studies to massage Merlin's sore shoulders. I cringed when I hear his shoulder popped.

"Ah! It was horrible and we've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," he said. I looked at him as I was reading a book. I could barely hear Merlin whisper, "onhríne achtung bregdan."

Suddenly, one of the books I was about to reach for slid over to Merlin and opened up. My eyes widen when I saw that. _Now that was cool! Normally, I am excited when I see something like this on TV, but seeing it for real is so much better. _Gaius however was not impressed.

"Oi!" He slapped the back of Merlin's head as I giggled. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd picked up the book myself," Merlin argued.

"Never mind your arms. What would I do if you got caught?"

"What would you do," I asked.

Gaius looked at me and said, "Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for all our sakes." He turned back to take care of Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin was still hurting when he said, "We saved Arthur from being killed and now we end up as his servants. How fair is that?"

"Not at all, plus he treats us like dirt," I complained

Gaius sighed and said, "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Fun, are you kidding me?"

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear our list of duties," Merlin said.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur," said Gaius.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," said Merlin.

"Not all girls," I murmured.

"He is the future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," said Gaius.

He pushed really hard on Merlin's shoulder. All of the sudden, you can hear a big pop. "Ah! That makes two of us."

I smiled at Merlin. Even though he was in pain, he still had a sense of humor. I got up from the table and walked into our room to retrieve my sketch book. I flipped the pages until I came upon the picture of my sister Courtney. I couldn't help but wonder if my time period stopped or was continuing on? I decided to not think about it right now. I started to draw Arthur in his armor. When I was finished I smiled at my work. It did look exactly like him. _Man, he looks so hot in this picture. I think he's…wait a minute, what am I thinking? I can't think about him like that. In the show he ends up with Gwen and even the legend said he married Gwen. Still, I wonder since I'm here things could change. Again, I can't think about him like that. _My thought was interrupted when Merlin came to the door.

"You ready to go to the blacksmith Sam?"

I closed my sketch book so fast so he wouldn't see the picture. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Merlin looked curious to why I was in a rush. He looked at my sketch book and asked, "What were you drawing?"

I tried to look so innocent. "Nothing, just looking at them."

"Then why did you close it so fast?"

"Just wanted to go to the blacksmith and get our work done." Merlin smirked at me. Before I knew it, his eyes glowed and my sketch book flew right to him. I tried to grab it but it was too fast. He grabbed it and started to look at the sketches. "Merlin, give it back!"

I chased his around the room trying to grab it before he saw the picture. As I ran after him, I tripped over the rug and I fell with my head landing on his bed. He finally stopped running and his eyes widened as he was looking at a picture. I was praying he wasn't looking at the picture of Arthur.

He turned to me and asked, "What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This picture of Arthur in his armor."

My face turned red as he showed me the picture I just drew. I grabbed the book and ripped the picture out. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But why would you…"

"JUST DROP IT MERLIN!"

He first looked shocked by my outburst, but slowly turned into a sly look. "You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. Admit it Sam, you like Prince Arthur."

"Again, no I don't," I argued.

"Yes you do, I know you do."

"So I can say you like Gwen?"

He became quiet for a second and then whispered, "Let's just forget about it."

"That's all I'm asking for." Merlin left to go get Arthur's armor while I placed the picture back in the sketch book. _I don't like Arthur…do I?_

**There you go another chapter. Again sorry if it's short. It might be a while until my next one because I'm going to be on vacation with my family. PLZ nice reviews and if you have any ideas let me know. Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	12. Valiant: Jealousy

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the long update. I hope you all are enjoying your summer break and getting ready for school. I am so excited for tomorrow, because it is my birthday! I so can't wait. Well, here is the next chapter, so enjoy.**

I was sitting on a chair watching Gwen show Merlin how to put on the armor. To tell you the truth, my head was hurting from all of this. There was so much armor to remember to put on. Merlin insisted that I should go back to Gaius. I knew he wanted to be alone with Gwen. I didn't want to miss this opportunity, to see if he made a fool of himself in front of Gwen. Even though I have seen this scene in the show, I wanted to see this live. I found myself day dreaming, and when I concentrated on what was going on, I saw Gwen pointing to Merlin showing him where the armor goes.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms. The hauberk goes over your chest," said Gwen.

Merlin looked at the armor on his body as Gwen was pointing to each piece. "The chest. The arms. The chest."

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet," said Gwen.

"If he doesn't, then he's in trouble and stupid," I joked.

I raised my hand in surrender because they continued on like I didn't say anything. For some reason, I felt like a third wheel. My heart stung a little. I knew the reason why. Sometimes, I feel like I'm invisible to them. This does feel like how I feel in my own time period with Courtney. I frowned as I thought about my sister. I mentally slapped myself to remember that I can't think of her right now.

Merlin smiled at Gwen and said, "Ummm, this is where my arm goes. This was the only part I could figured out."

Merlin putted the helmet on his head as the shield of the helmet landed on his face covering it completely. I couldn't help but laugh. He did look funny seeing him with the helmet on.

"_Shut up Sam. It's not that funny," _Merlin communicated to me through my mind.

"_Yes, it is and think how this will help Arthur. At least the helmet will hide his big fat head. Hopefully his ego too,"_ I thought back.

Merlin didn't laugh or look me at all. He just turned back to Gwen and asked, "How come you're so much better at this then me?"

Gwen smiled at him and said, "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

Merlin laughed and said, "No, it's brilliant!"

"Yeah it is," I said. My smiled dropped when realized that they were ignoring me. Now I really feel like the third wheel. "I'll be right back. You two have fun… whatever you're doing," I said.

Of course they continued to ignore me and continued to talk like I wasn't there. I realized I felt a pain of jealousy as I watch Gwen laugh at something Merlin said. I walked out of the room without them knowing I was gone. As I walked in the market place, I felt a tear dropping slowly down my face. I guess since I'm not in my time period or with my real family, Merlin is now the closest person to me. When I saw how close he and Gwen are, I felt like I didn't exist anymore.

_Why am I jealous? This is Gwen, yours and Merlin's friend. Maybe he thinks she's prettier than me, or smarter, or funnier. Maybe he rather hangout with her instead of being around me. I would have to agree with that. Why would anyone want to be around me? No one liked me in my time period, so why would anyone want to be around me now? I am a loser and a pathetic girl. Come on Sam, get a hold of yourself. You are his little sister and he likes her. Of course he loves you too, right. I'm his sister, he's my family now. Still, I wish I wasn't so jealous of her._

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked behind me as my eyes widen a bit. Someone was staring at me, but it was someone I knew I had to stay away from. It was Valiant. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat. His cold eyes met mine and I felt frozen. It actually felt like he was a snake and I was a week little mouse waiting to be eaten. He smirk at me and bowed to me. I just looked at him until I heard someone calling for me. I turned around to see Merlin walking up with Arthur's armor. He was trying so hard not to drop them.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went," he said.

"Oh sorry," I murmured as I grabbed some of the armor from him. I kept my head down so I wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

Merlin looked at me all concerned and asked, "Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it looks like you are crying."

I wiped away my tear and laughed a little. "Oh, it must be from the dirt. Got some of the dirt in my eye. No big deal."

I didn't want to tell him that I was jealous of Gwen or I felt left out. I would sound stupid. Also, I felt really uncomfortable with Knight Valiant still staring at me. I shivered at the thought of his piercing eyes looking at me. It made me feel like he was undressing me. Before Merlin could say something, I walked a little faster to get away from him. Merlin stopped in his tracks as he watched me walk away. He didn't know what was wrong with me, but he was determined to find out.

"_What is wrong with her? She's never been this distant to me before. I hope I didn't do anything to upset her. I have to find out what's wrong with her," _Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin was unaware that Valiant was staring at Merlin and Sam as his eyes looked colder and darker than before. He turned to his shield and petted it. One of the snakes that was on the shield winked at him. Valiant's smirk grew when he knew his time will come, and Camelot will fall to its knees.

**Well there you have it. Sorry if this is short. I'll try to get the next one longer. See you soon.**

**Grapejuice101**


	13. Valiant: The Tournament Begins

**Ok, so here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it and if you have any requests or suggestion, let me know. Anyways, here is the next chapter for the episode "Valiant."**

When I finally calmed down from what happened earlier, I entered Arthur's tent to see that Merlin was struggling to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm. Merlin looked up to see that I was standing there watching them. His eyes looked concerned and hurt. Arthur looked up also to see me, but his reaction was just rolling his eyes for me being late.

"Well, it's good to see you're here Sam. I was wondering where you've been," said Arthur.

"Sorry, I had to help Gaius first. I see you're taken care of by Merlin," I said.

"You must be joking," murmured Arthur. I giggled as Merlin rolled his eyes. "You two do know the tournament starts today?"

"Yes, Sire we do know," said Merlin.

As Merlin fixed the buckle on the gorget, I looked at Arthur and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous Sam," he said as he smirked at me.

My face was blushed and I tried to hide it from him. Merlin however laughed at Arthur as he said, "Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

Arthur glared at Merlin who immediately kept quiet. "Will you shut up, Merlin!"

Merlin murmured sorry as he grabbed Arthur's cape, tied it on him, and handed Arthur his helmet. Merlin smiled at himself knowing he remember everything that Gwen helped him with.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set," said Merlin.

Arthur looked at Merlin and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin looked around all confused. Arthur looked like he was going to pound Merlin. "My sword."

"Here it is," I said as I handed his sword to him.

Arthur smiled at me and said, "Thank you Sam. At least one of you got it right."

With one more glare at Merlin, Arthur exited his tent.

Merlin chuckled as he said, "That went well. Don't you think Sam?" He smiled as he looked at me; however his smile vanished when he saw how I wasn't amused. I wasn't even looking at him. I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He looked concern as I turned to face him. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this," he pleaded to me.

"Merlin, I can't tell you right now. Arthur has a tournament to win and we have to support him," I said to him.

I wasn't in the mood of talking to him right now. I was about to walk out of the tent when Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please just tell me. I can't stand when you're not talking to me or communicating to me with your mind. I know you're avoiding me, but I want to know why. Please tell me," he pleaded with me.

I was staring at his blue eyes when he looked like he just lost something very important to him. I could tell he was trying very hard not to break down. I couldn't stand to see him like this. However, I couldn't tell him right then that I was kind of jealous of Gwen or that Valiant scares me so much. He had to pay attention to Valiant for this episode and not worry about me. All though it did touched my heart to see that he did care for me.

"I'll tell you after the tournament ok," I said.

He nodded his head and smiled at me. All though his smile never reached his eyes. We walked out of the tent and stood near the sidelines. I looked up in the stands to see Gwen and Morgana sitting very excitedly. Gwen looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but I still couldn't help but feel jealous of her. I knew I had to let go of my jealousy, but it was harder than it looked. I looked to side to see the competitors for the tournament enter the arena. We all saw Uther walked past the front line of knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

As Uther announced this, a box was opened to reveal the gold. All the competitors' eyes widen, but I looked at Valiant to see his eyes were full of greed. Arthur looked like he wasn't interested in the gold at all, but he wanted to make his Father proud.

Uther continued as he said, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

As the crowd cheered as the knights exited the arena. Uther stopped by Arthur on his way to the stands.

"I trust you will make me proud," said Uther.

Uther slapped his son's back. The guards took Arthur's and the other knight's capes, and the competitors put on their helmets. The crowd cheered so loudly as Arthur and another knight entered the ring. After a few seconds later, Arthur and the knight began to fight. I was clapping and cheering for Arthur as Merlin was screaming, "Yeah! Come on!"

After a few minutes later, Arthur finally defeated his opponent. The crowd cheered for their Prince. Arthur was smiling and was waving at the crowd.

Arthur walked up to us and Merlin grabbed Arthur's helmet for him. I smiled at Arthur and said, "Good job Arthur. You did great."

Arthur smiled back and said, "Thank you Sam."

"Valiant is up," whispered Merlin.

When I heard his named, my smiled dropped and I was shivered in fear. Merlin must have noticed, because he put his arm around me like he was comforting me.

"_Sam, is he scaring you,"_ Merlin thought to me.

I was happy Merlin guessed at one of my problems. It was best to tell him now about that Valiant scared me. I looked at Merlin and thought back, _"A little. I just have a really bad feeling about him."_

Merlin smiled a little at me but turned back to glare at Valiant. I guess Merlin figured out that Valiant made me sick and feared for my life. At least he got the I'm-afraid-of-Valiant-and-what-he-might-do incident part right. I have to admit that Valiant was really good with his sword. He beat most of his competition with just a few swings. He was just as good as Arthur.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," said Merlin.

Valiant exited the arena but he stopped near Arthur. Arthur held his head up high so he wouldn't be intimated at Valiant.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today," said Valiant.

"Likewise," said Arthur.

Valiant was about to leave when his eyes landed upon me. My whole body froze in terror as he walked closer to me. Merlin moved near me like a protective older brother.

"And who is this lovely lady," asked Valiant.

I was afraid to answer, but thank God Arthur did. "This is Samantha, one of my servants."

Valiant looked shocked when he heard Arthur. "Servants? You mean they are both your servants?"

"That is correct," said Arthur, but I could tell he was being very cautious with Valiant.

Valiant smirked and said to me, "Well it is an honor to meet you my lady."

"It's nice to meet you too Sir Valiant," I said politely, even though I felt like throwing up when I said that.

My eyebrows rose up when Valiant did the unexpected. He took my hand and kissed it. Arthur and Merlin looked beyond pissed. Valiant smirked at me as he let go of my hand.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," he said.

I thought he said this to Arthur, but he was still looking at me. When he finally left, I whipped my hand on my dress with repulsion.

"That was disgusting," I said.

"Creep," murmured Merlin.

Arthur snorted at Merlin's comment. Arthur turned to us and smiled at us. Reality struck him and he turned back into being an arrogant prat.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail," he said.

Arthur left us as we glared at him. At first it looked like he had a nicer side to him, but he had to turn back to a Prince and give us a list of chores to do.

"Well excuse us," I said.

I was about to leave, but Merlin grabbed my arm again.

"Ok, the tournament is over. Please tell me what's troubling you," said Merlin.

I sighed as I collected my thoughts. "Ok I'll tell you. Merlin, my problem is…"

"Sam, can you come here please?"

I turned around to see Morgana waving at me to come over. I sighed again and called out, "I'll be right there." I turned back to Merlin and said, "I promise I'll tell you when the time is right. Just promise me that you don't have to worry about me."

Merlin smiled at me and said, "I promise, but you know I'll protect you if Valiant goes near you. I know he scares you and I don't like the way he was looking at you. If I have to be the protective brother, it's when he is around," he said to me with a smile.

I smiled back at him and walked up to Morgana. _You don't have to worry about anything Merlin. You got one out of two right about my problems. I just hope you're ok with me and my problem with Gwen._

**And there you have it. I do have few questions I want to ask you.**

**When should Sam tell Merlin the truth about her being jealous of Gwen and how will he take it?**

**Should Sam be with Merlin collecting Arthur armor when the discovery of the shield or should she be alone getting the armor?**

**Should Sam get fired to or only Merlin? If so why or why not? **

**There you go, it might take a while for the next update, because of college starting, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Grapejuice101 **


	14. Valiant: Truth, Trouble, And Discovery

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter from the episode "Valiant."**

After my talk with Morgana, I was back in my room on my bed drawing in my notebook. However, inside my head I was still debating on when I should tell Merlin about Gwen. I knew it was not healthy to keep secrets from your family, because it could destroy your trust and love for each other. I looked up from my drawing to see Merlin looking at our magic book with interest. All of Arthur's armor was floating in the air while cleaning and polishing itself. I laughed to myself because this reminds me of the scene in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice." I just love the magical mope scene from that movie.

"You're going to get into trouble you know," I said to him.

Merlin smirked at me and said, "Sam, I've been hiding my magic for a long time. I don't think I'll get caught."

As if on cue, Gaius opened the door to our room. Because Gaius startled Merlin, he lost his concentration and all of the armor fell to the ground. My eyes widen with shock to see Gaius looked surprise and angry at the same time.

Gaius narrowed his eyes at us and said, "Are you two using magic again?"

Merlin shook his head and said, "No."

Gaius still narrowed his eyes at Merlin as if he was not buying what Merlin said. "What's all this, then?" Merlin however shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what Gaius was talking about. Gaius looked at me for an explanation. I merely looked back at my notebook and continued to draw. Gaius finally gave up and sighed. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

After Gaius left our room, Merlin and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "That was a close one," I said after trying to control my laughter.

Merlin just chuckled and said, "It sure was." His smiled turned to a frown and he asked me, "Sam, can you please tell me now what's wrong?"

I stopped my drawing to look at him. I knew he wouldn't stop until I told him the truth, but why did I feel like I was not ready to tell him? "Nothing's wrong Merlin."

Merlin was now getting irritated and annoyed with me. "Sam, don't give me that. I know about your problem with Sir Valiant, but I know there is something else brothering you, too. Please, just tell me."

I sighed as I knew it was the best time to tell him. "Ok, it's about you and Gwen."

Merlin looked at me all confused. "Me and Gwen?"

Now, I was getting annoyed. "Yes, you and Gwen. When we were at her house, I was feeling left out. It looked like you didn't notice I was there. I felt invisible back there."

Merlin looked at me even more confused. "What are you…" He stopped what he was saying as he stared into my eyes. His eyes widen when he realized what I was implying. "Oh Sam, I…"

Before he could continue, the door opened again.

"Didn't you two hear what I just said? You better get in here right now before your supper gets cold," said Gaius.

As he left the room, Merlin ran to me and was hugging me to death.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't realize I was ignoring you. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said.

"Merlin, just shut up. I forgave you a long time ago. Plus, I should say I'm sorry for being jealous. Gwen is my friend, too and I know you want to get closer to her because you like her," I said as I smirked.

Merlin let go of me with a glare and said, "I don't like her like that."

I laughed and said, "Sure, you don't bro."

Later on that day, the knights were welcomed at a banquet. Of course, Merlin and I had to be at the banquet, because we were Arthur's servants. Our jobs were to fill and refill the knight's goblets. After I poured one of the knights their wine, I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned my head to see it was Valiant. My body shivered with disgusted as his eyes roamed up and down my body and he smirked at me. I turned around and I saw the concerned look in Merlin's eyes.

"_Don't worry Sam. He can't do anything to you, because it is against the knight's code,"_ he thought to me.

"_I know, but he still creeps me out,"_ I thought to him.

Merlin just smiled at me and then he turned around to pour some wine. I looked around and saw Morgana talking to some of the knights. I laughed to myself thinking she must really love the attention. As I was about to placed my jug down, I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around sharply to see it was Arthur. I took a deep breath of relief that it was him and not Valiant.

"Arthur, don't do that. You nearly scared me to death," I said.

Arthur laughed and said, "Good, I was planning on scaring you." As I glared at him, he laughed more.

"Fine! If you're going to keep scaring me, I am leaving," I said.

I turned to leave him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me. I could see in his eyes that he looked concerned.

"I'm joking Sam, I apologize for scaring you. Are you alright? You seem more intense than before?"

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Sam, I could tell something is wrong. If you're not going to tell me, than I order you to," he said sternly.

I sighed and looked at Valiant to see he wasn't looking at me. "Turn to your left, but don't make it obvious," I said.

Arthur slowly looked behind him to see who I was starting at. He looked back at me and asked, "Sir Valiant is scaring you?"

I nodded my head and said, "He just stares at me like I am a piece of meat. I just don't feel safe with him and I also have a bad feeling about him."

Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder like he was trying to comfort me. "Well, don't you worry. I won't let him come near you, if he does make you feel uncomfortable."

"Arthur Pendragon concerned about little me? I must be dreaming," I said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Very funny. You may be my servant, but I won't let any harm come to you."

I smiled at him and thanked him. I looked back at Arthur to see his blue eyes staring into mine. I felt my cheeks blushing a little, so I excused myself from him. I couldn't help, but feel a little embarrassed about what happened. I did feel good that both Merlin and Arthur care about me.

The next day, Arthur told me (more like ordered me) to retrieve his armor in the Armory Room. Merlin wanted to come with me, but I told him I'd be fine. For some reason, while I was walking to the Armory Room, I was humming "Zip A Dee Doo Dah." I had no idea why I was in a good mood. When I open the door to the Armory Room and I was about to grab the armor, a hissing noise stopped me in my tracks.

My brain was trying to figure out what happened in this part of the episode. I slowly walked down the stairs as the hissing noise become louder. I turned to my left to see Valiant's shield. I bent down to see it up close. I looked at the shield and to my surprise, one of the snakes on the shield blinked at me. O_k, so I remember the shield, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. _Suddenly, I felt something sharp pointing at my chest. I looked up and saw Valiant standing there, pointing his sword at me, and looking very angry. _Shoot, I knew I forgot something._

As I slowly stood up, Valiant still kept the sword on my chest while asking me, "Can I help you with something, girl?"

I was a little nervous as I thought of an excuse. "I'm sorry, I was just admiring your shield. It's very interesting," I said.

Valiant smirked at me as he lowered his sword. He turned his head to the door to check to see if anyone was coming in this room. He turned back at me and he shield his sword. "You know, you're not like any of the other servant girls, Sara."

I glared at him as I said, "It's Samantha, and I'm sorry, but I have to go."

I was about to move when he stopped me by getting in front of me, "Why, you can stay just a little bit longer."

I panicked a little bit, because I did not like the sound of what he just said, "Because Arthur, who is my master, needs his armor immediately, so I have to go."

Valiant laughed as he said, "I'm sure Prince Arthur won't mind. I was hoping we can… get more acquainted."

My eyes widen as his eyes again roamed over my body. I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking of a way to escape, when I realize I should contact Merlin for help.

"_MERLIN, WHERE ARE YOU,"_ I shouted in my mind.

"_Ow Sam, what's the matter,"_ he thought back.

"_Well, I'm in the armory room but Valiant is here and I don't think he just wants to talk. In fact he won't let me leave and he keeps looking at my body,"_ I thought back.

"_WHAT! DON'T WORRY SAM, I…"_

I didn't hear what else Merlin was about to say, because Valiant grabbed my arm so tight that it felt like it was going to break soon.

"Let go of me," I snarled at him.

Valiant laugh and he pushed me into a wall very hard. I groaned from the pain in my back. Valiant walked up to me, grabbed both of my upper arms, and pressed me against the wall. My breath stopped as he leaned forward and smelled my hair. I was trying to think of a way to get out of here.

"You smell so divine my dear. You are such a beautiful girl to be a servant," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered in disgust as his breath hit my face. My eyes widen as his hand slowly brushed my arms. He was getting really close touching my backside. Suddenly a thought came in my mind. I remember my teacher in my Ti Quan Do class taught me a maneuver to get away if I was in a situation like this. I took a deep breath and kneed Valiant in the stomach as hard as I could. When he bent down in pain, I used my elbow to hit his back. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

I ran to grab Arthur's armor and ran out of the room. I was running as fast as I could while trying not to drop any of Arthur's armor. I stopped for a moment and hid behind a pillar. I looked back to see Valiant walking out of the room looking for me. I could tell he was still in pain, but what scared me the most was the look in his eyes. His eyes glowed with danger and lust. I knew if he found me, he would finish what he was trying to do to me. When he looked in my direction, I turned by back to the pillar praying he wouldn't find me. I could hear the boots walking very slowly, while my heart is beating very fast.

I knew he was close until I heard one of the knights calling for him. He grunted, but before he left, I heard him say, "You got off easy girl, but don't expect this is over."

When I heard his boots walking away, I looked back to see that he was gone. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I turned my head to see it was Merlin who looked concerned. He could tell something happened, because I was shaking real badly and I was crying from being scared.

"Sam, what happen? What did he do to you," he asked very frantically.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our room."

He wanted to say more, but he just nodded his head and we walked back to Gaius's room. I looked behind us just to make sure he wasn't following us. I just hope nothing else changes in the episode, because I am here.

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the delay and I apologize in advance if I don't have the next chapter up soon, because of college and my plays. I want to thank everyone for their advice for this chapter and for the chapters in the future. Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	15. Valiant: Why Don't You Believe Me?

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are having a great Christmas/Holiday Break. I am SO SORRY for the long update, but I'm glad I was finally done with this chapter.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Miyu101. You were so sweet for that one-short story as a Christmas present for me. I was so happy you did that for me. You are so awesome! **

**I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope it's soon. So for now, enjoy this chapter.**

Merlin and I were out of breath when we were back in our room safe and sound. I dropped Arthur's armor on the floor as I walked to my bed. As I sat down on my bed, I couldn't get rid of the sick feeling of what would have happened, if I didn't escape Valiant. I shivered in disgust as I remembered the way he looked at me, the way he touched me, and the way his breath smelled, like onions. Thank God I took those 5 years in Tia Qwan Do. Merlin sat down next to me and pulled me into him. I don't know what came over me, but I was crying so hard that I was ruining Merlin's shirt. He didn't mind as he shushed me and rubbed my back for comfort. After a few minutes of crying, Merlin pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he," he asked me with concerned look in his eyes.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm fine, he didn't rape me, if that's what you mean. But Merlin, I need to tell you something really important."

Merlin looked concerned and confused at what I was about to say, "What is it?"

Before I could tell him, I walked to our door and opened to make sure Gaius wasn't listening. I knew I had to tell him what happened with the shield because he wasn't with me when it happened. I knew I had to get the episode back on track.

I turned back to Merlin and whispered to him, "Valiant's shield, the snakes, they are alive." Merlin looked at me very stunned. After a minute or two, he was suddenly laughing his head off. My eyes were widened with shock. _How come he's laughing? Does he not believe me?_ "What's so funny? This is no laughing matter Merlin."

Merlin whipped his eyes as he said to me, "I'm sorry Sam, but that's hard to believe."

_Say what? How could he say that?_ I looked at him with disbelief before I yelled at him, "Hard to believe? Merlin, we are in a world of magic and you are saying, that the snakes on the shield that come to life are hard to believe?"

Merlin smiled at me and said, "Oh come on, you're not serious Sam." After a few seconds, his smile slowly dropped when he was looking to see I wasn't laughing. "You are serious? How is that possible? How can you tell the snakes are real?"

"Well, when I entered the room, I heard hissing noises and when I got close to the shield, one of the snakes winked at me," I said to him. Merlin still looked confused as I sighed. "Look, I'm just saying, we have to keep an eye out for him. I have a bad feeling that he will do something in this tournament."

_Even though I know what's going to happen._

Merlin sighed as he said to me, "Alright, I believe you. Just so you know, you're staying close to me. I don't want you to go near him."

I smiled at him, well at least he said he believed me. It was only then when we realized we were going to be late for Arthur's tournament, AND WE HAVE TO GIVE ARTHUR'S ARMOR TO HIM! We grabbed his armor and ran to his chambers. When we entered his chambers, we saw him standing by the window glaring at us. _Oh crap, we're dead._

"Where the hell were you two? You were supposed to be here a few minutes ago," said Arthur with anger.

I didn't want Merlin to get in trouble so I said, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I didn't realize how late it was."

Arthur just sighed as he forgave me. "However, if you both are late again, I will throw you both in the stock. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sire," said both Merlin and I. _Man, someone is in a grumpy mode today._

Arthur nodded to us as we laid down his armor on the table. Arthur walked up to us to examine his armor. He didn't realize that his hand accidentally touched mine. It had to take all the will power for me not to blush.

Arthur seemed surprised as he looked at Merlin, "You did all this on your own?"

Merlin smiled as he said, "Yes, Sire…" I elbowed him in the stomach as he grunted and looked at me. He sighed as he said, "Well Sam helped… just a little bit."

Arthur smirked at me and said, "That's what I thought. Now Merlin, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

I sat down in one for the chairs as I watched Merlin place on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, Merlin placed his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. I was still so surprised that not only Merlin remembered everything, but that there were so many items of Arthur's armor, that I don't think I could have dressed Arthur the correct way like Merlin had. Merlin finally handed Arthur his helmet. Arthur indeed looked like a true knight ready for battle.

Arthur nodded at Merlin for satisfaction. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse."

Merlin smiled as he said, "I'm a fast learner."

Arthur smirked as he said, "I hope, for you sake, that's true."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his comment.

Merlin smiled as he said to Arthur, "Good luck."

Arthur was about to leave, when I leaped out of the chair and said, "Arthur wait."

He turned to me before reaching the door and asked, "What is it Sam?"

I was about to tell him what I was about to say, when my eyes once again were in a trance with his crystal blue eyes. I mentally slapped myself to get myself out of the trance. I smiled weakly as I said, "I just… I want to say… Please be careful out there."

Arthur smiled down at me as he placed his hand that wasn't holding his helmet on my shoulder as if he was comforting me. My whole body warmed up as I felt his hand connected with my shoulder. _Ok, I really need to stop doing that. He's future King Arthur for Pete sake, whose Queen is going to be Gwen… right? _

"Don't worry Sam, I'm always careful," said Arthur.

I nodded my head, but in my heart, I knew something bad was going to happen. I felt the warmth of my body leave as his hand disappeared from my shoulder. He gave me one last smile as he left his chambers. I stood there watching the door, as Merlin walked up next to me. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me.

I looked confused at him. "What?"

He still smirked as he said, "Oh I don't know. I say you looked very concerned about him."

My checks were burning red as I looked down to the ground. I looked back up at him to see his smirk was a full grin. "Shut up Merlin. Besides, I don't want to talk about it. Right now, I'm mostly worried about Valiant's opponent," I said to him.

He just nodded his head as he placed his arm around my shoulder. About 30 minutes to an hour, we were both standing at the entrance of the arena as Arthur and his opponent marched into the arena. Arthur smiled and acknowledged the crowd. I could have sworn he looked at me and smiled at me. I didn't realize that while I was watching Arthur, Gaius walked right next to me.

Gaius looked at me and Merlin and asked us, "Is it my imagination, or are you two beginning to enjoy yourself?"

I jumped a little and said, "Gaius, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Merlin chuckled at me and said to Gaius, "It… It isn't totally horrible all the time."

I laughed at what he said, but when I looked across the arena, my heart stopped. Staring right at me was Valiant. He had a smirk on his face and was again looking at me up and down. Merlin saw that I was nervous, so he placed his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him as he whispered in my ear saying, "It's ok Sam. He's not going anywhere near you."

I nodded and smiled as I felt him kiss my forehead. I also smiled in the inside, as I remember that Valiant would get what he deserves at the end. I know it sounds selfish and rude, but what he did to me is personal. I looked back at Arthur, as he and his opponent started to fight. They were both neck and neck and I could see Uther was a little nervous for his son. Even Morgana held Gwen hands for comfort. I smiled and cheered as Arthur knocked down his opponent and won. However, my smile vanished as Valiant entered the arena and faced Ewan. I was trying to remember what happened in this part. Cut me some slack, there are 13 or 14 episode in each series! I can't remember every single detail! My eyes widen as I saw Valiant knocked Ewan down and pinned Ewan with the shield. I was about to move, but Merlin's hand, that was holding my arm, prevented me to move. I guess he thought that since Valiant was up, he would try to protect or comfort me from this monster. I gasped and covered my mouth as Valiant hit Ewan and stood up. Everyone was cheering for Valiant's victory, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Sir Ewan. He was lying on the ground like he was dead.

A moment later Merlin looked concerned as he said, "I think he's badly hurt."

Gaius looked at us before he entered the arena with his medical bag. Sir Ewan was still on the ground and not moving at all.

"_It's the shield,"_ I thought to Merlin.

He just looked at me before we both ran to the arena to help Gaius with Sir Ewan. After the tournament, I was in Gaius's chambers watching him as he tried to figure out what's wrong with Sir Ewan. I was a little nervous and debating if I should tell Gaius what happened. I felt like since I knew what happened in the show, that it was my fault for not helping or saving Sir Ewan. I could have saved him! I felt horrible that he might have been saved, if I didn't just stand there looking like a coward. However, I knew sometimes I needed to let the show go on. I promised myself that when something horrible was about to happen, I would try to stop it. Not a minute later, Merlin came in through the door with Arthur's armor.

Merlin looked at me before asking Gaius, "How is he?"

Gaius looked confused at first before answering Merlin's question, "It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

Merlin's eyes widen as he turned to look at me. I glared at him as I thought to him, _"I told you so."_

**So, there you have it and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I don't know when my next chapter will be posted, but hopefully soon. For now I want to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYES EVERYONE!**


	16. Valiant: Minding Our Own Business

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I want to thank all of those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story. You guys make me smile. I want to tell everyone that I have a poll on my profile concerning my other story "The Protector's Call." I would be very grateful if you voted. I don't know when my next update will be, but I hope it will be soon. It might take some time because of college, my plays, and my other stories I'm working on. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Merlin looked back at Gaius for an explanation. "How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

Gaius sighed as he said to us, "But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"You can heal him right," I asked nervously.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," said Gaius.

Merlin and I looked at each other with concern. He looked back at Gaius and asked, "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Gaius looked back at us with a very grim look on his face. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

I closed my eyes when I heard what he had just said. I still felt it was my fault. How could I have missed something so important? I knew what was going to happen. I looked back at Sir Ewan to see his getting paler by the minute. _I am so sorry Ewan. I'm sorry I didn't stop him._ I had to hold back the tears when I realized that he is going to die and there is nothing I can do.

Realization flashed before Merlin's eyes when he remembered something. He looked at me and whispered, "He was fighting Knight Valiant."

I glared daggers at him and whispered, "Even I could have told you that, but did you listen to me before, no."

Gaius looked at us with a confused look, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Merlin and I said together.

Before I could say another word, Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He was pulling me so hard that I felt like my arm was going to be popped out of its socket. I looked back to see Gaius looking at us rather strangely. When we were finally away from the room, Merlin released my arm to my relief. My arm was in serious pain. 

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to pull my arm out," I whispered angrily.

He rolled his eyes at me and whispered, "Look, we need to check out Valiant to see if your snake theory is true."

My eyes widen when I heard what he had just said. _HE BELIEVES ME? HE FINALLY BELIEVES ME! _"So you do believe me right? You admit that I was right and you were wrong?"

"Let's call it a hunch."

I was about to ask him another question when he ran passed me down the hall. "Was that a yes," I called out to him. Of course he ignored me and continued to run ahead. "Ugh, men."

When I finally reached him, we had to wait for ten minutes until we saw Valiant walk into his guest quarters. I was still a little nervous about spying on Valiant. Not only he makes me sick, but I do have a fear of snakes. I was lucky I didn't scream when I saw it blinked at me when I was in the armory room. I remember this part of the show, and I was not ready to see this live. We tiptoed to his door to see that he cracked it just enough for us to peek inside. My heart dropped when I saw Valiant was holding up a poor defenseless little mouse above his shield. Merlin saw that I was shaking so hard that he put his arm around me for comfort.

"Dinner time my pets. Come on," whisper Valiant.

I had to cover my mouth when I saw the snakes coming out of the shield and one of them swallowing the poor little mouse whole. I felt tears burning my eyes. Merlin knew our time was up as he grabbed my hand and we ran away from the door. He pulled me into the alcove with him as we hid from Valiant. I placed my head on Merlin's chest and closed my eyes. I was breathing very slowly trying to clam myself down. I could still see that mouse being eaten alive in my mind and I was still shacking in fear. I wished I had not looked when the mouse was being fed to the snake. I felt Merlin's arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

After a few minutes later, Merlin lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "It's ok Sam. He's gone."

I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see he was right. Valiant was nowhere in the hall. I grabbed Merlin's hand again as we ran back to Gaius's chambers. We entered the chambers to see Gaius was still working on medicine for Ewan. He looked up from his work to see us out of breath.

"Where have you two been? You look like you seen a ghost Samantha," he said.

I looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "No, not a ghost. Merlin and I saw snakes."

"Of course, I forgot you are terrified of snakes."

Merlin placed his hand on my shoulder as he said to Gaius, "We've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

Gaius suddenly dropped one of his test tubes and looked at us with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it before Merlin did and now he saw it with his own eyes Gaius," I said.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur," Merlin said before he turned to leave.

"Hold on, I'm coming too," I said.

"Is there any chance you both might be mistaken," we heard Gaius called out.

Merlin and I came in complete halt. We looked at each other before turning back at Gaius.

"I know magic when I see it," said Merlin.

Gaius sighed as he said, "Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

My eyes widened when I realized he didn't believed us at all. "Say what now?"

Merlin looked a little hurt as he asked, "Don't you believe us?"

"Now you know how I felt when you didn't believe me in the first place," I said to Merlin sarcastically.

Merlin glared at me while I glared back at him.

"_I said I was sorry," _he thought to me.

"_You didn't say you were sorry. You said, let's call it a hunch," _I thought back.

Gaius felt the tension in the room. "I fear you both are going to get yourselves in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers to Arthur?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament! He attacked Sir Ewan and Arthur might be next," I yelled at Gaius.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servants over the word of a knight."

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything," asked Merlin.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

Merlin and looked at each other and sighed. This is going to be harder than we thought. The next morning, I was standing next to Merlin and Arthur waiting for Arthur's next opponent to make an entrance. My eyes were wide in shock as I saw a HUGE knight with gigantic muscles walking out of his tent ready to battle Arthur in the tournament. The giant knight's servant boy had to use a step ladder to put the helmet on the knight's head. 

"Oh. My. Gosh."

I guess Merlin agreed with me when he said to Arthur, "You're telling me you've got to fight that?"

Arthur smirked at us as he said, "Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast."

"Exactly Merlin," said Arthur.

As Merlin finished helping Arthur with his armor, I looked around to see what the other knights were doing. My eyes stopped at one particular knight. I shivered with disgusted as I saw Valiant put down his shield next to him. I felt someone touched my shoulder and I gazed up to see it was Merlin. I smiled to myself thinking how lucky I am right now that he is protecting me from that monster. It wasn't long until Gaius walked right up to us. We were still mad at him for not believing in us about the shield.

"How're you two getting on?"

Merlin grimed at him as he mockingly answered, "Fine. Just doing our job. Minding our own business."

"If someone else gets bitten by those snakes, I'm blaming you Gaius," I whispered.

We continued to watch the tournament as Arthur fought the giant knight. I was jumping up and down when Arthur won the match. I giggled to myself as I thought how ironic that Arthur's tournament against that knight reminded me of David and Goliath. My smiled slowly washed away as Valiant entered the ring facing his opponent. Of course he won his match, but thank God he didn't use the shield. I walked up to look at the final brackets to see that Arthur and Valiant were going to face each other for the final match.

Merlin leaned down and whispered to me, "Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him."

"We have to get proof and tell Arthur ASAP."

Merlin looked at me with a confused look on his face. "ASAP?"

Again I mentally slapped myself. I really need to learn how people talk in this time period. "I mean, as soon as possible."

He looked at me strangely as he said, "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Never mind Merlin."

Later that night, I was sitting next to Sir Ewan, who was still asleep on the sickbed, as he looked even sicker than before. A few cold tear drops fell slowly down my red check as I continued to stare at Ewan.

"I know you can't hear me, but I am so sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I could rewind time and stop Valiant for letting those snakes bite you. I just want you to know, that you are going to have a great life after this one. I just hope you can forgive me."

I heard the door slowly opened and I looked up to see Merlin and Gaius walked in the room.

"How is he," asked Merlin.

"Not so good. He's getting worse than before," I answered.

Gaius sat next to me as he addressed Merlin, "Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof."

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how can we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter," Gaius said.

Merlin looked at me right in the eye and we both ran out of the room while we heard Gaius calling us to come back. It wasn't long when we approached Valiant's Chambers.

Merlin raised his hand at the door and whispered, "Cridialla."

I smiled when I heard the door clicked itself unlocked. Merlin smiled at me as I pushed the door open and we entered the room. We both grabbed a sword from the rack next to the fireplace. If one of those snakes were coming after Merlin or me, I have to be ready… even if I scream in fright. We slowly approached the shield when we heard someone near the door. We looked back to see no one was there. My whole body was frozen in fear when I heard a soft hissing behind me. I turned to the shield slowly to see one of the snakes staring right at me with its dark black eyes. Its mouth opened wide as its sharp fangs were ready to strike me. Everything was a blur at that moment; Merlin was really scared and screaming at me as the snake leapt right at me. I held the sword tightly as I swung it like a baseball bat. To my dismay and surprise, my sword connected with the snake's neck and sliced its head right off. I backed up away from the shield as the snake's head rolled on the floor dead. I dropped the sword when I realized what I have done. _I killed the snake. I actually faced a poisonous snake and didn't get bitten. _

"I did it. I… cut… off… its…head," I said while catching my breath.

After Merlin placed the swords back, he ran to me to check to see if I was ok. "Sam, are you alright?"

I gulped and slowly nodded my head. "I'm fine, but I need a moment to catch my breath."

Merlin grabbed the snake's head and said, "We don't have time for that. Sir Valiant will be back any moment, so let's go."

He grabbed my arm as we ran out of the run and back to Gaius's. Gaius was extremely shocked to see Merlin was holding a snakes head.

"Is that the proof you need," I asked him sarcastically.

Merlin covered his mouth to hold his laughter as Gaius glared at me. We explained to him what happened in the room and how I chopped off its head. Gaius was extremely surprised that it was me who chopped the head off, considering that I was terrified of snakes. He took the snake's head from Merlin and started to drain some venom from the head. I had to cover my mouth from gagging. It was _so_ disgusting to watch.

After Gaius was done with the venom, he started taking out test tubes. "I'll get started preparing the antidote," said Gaius.

Merlin nodded his head before saying, "We're going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need this."

Gaius handed Merlin the snake head and I was grateful he didn't handed it to me. Merlin looked at me and nodded his head to the door. Merlin left the room while I was following him.

I was about to leave the room when Gaius called for me. "And Samantha, what you did was very brave."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks Gaius." 

**There you have it. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. I will try to hurry up with the next update so I can start on the next episode. PLEASE REVIEW; IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY IF YOU DO! See you all soon.**

**Grapejuice101 **


	17. Valiant: I Believe You

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with college, my play, and my exams. Life so does get in the way. I apologize that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this posted for you so you wouldn't have to wait. I promise the next chapter will be better. Anyway, enough of me talking, enjoy this chapter.**

Merlin and I ran down the hall to find Arthur and fast. In Merlin's hand was the snake's head that I chopped off. I was still shaken by that whole experience. I mean hello, A FRICKEN SNAKE ALMOST ATTACKED ME! And you wonder why I hate snakes. We finally reached Arthur's chambers and barged right into his room. Arthur was looking at some documents when we ran right into his chambers. He was so startled when he heard us that he accidently tossed the documents up in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt Merlin nudged my shoulder as I looked up to see Arthur was glaring at me. I immediately stopped my laughing.

Arthur was beyond pissed as he asked, "What the devil do you two think you are doing, barging right into my chamber?"

Merlin stepped forward and showed him the snake's head. Merlin explained what happened in Valiant's chamber. When he was about to say who chopped off its head, Arthur interrupted him.

Arthur looked right at Merlin and asked, "You? You chopped its head off?"

Merlin was about to say something when I elbowed him right in the stomach. He grunted as he glared at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked back at Arthur and said, "Actually I did. I chopped off the… snake's head"

Arthur was extremely surprised to hear that I was the one who cut off its head. I think he couldn't believe a girl did it. Stupid sexist pig. "You did?"

Merlin smirked as he said, "Yes, she did."

"Is that hard to believe?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off saying, "Don't answer that."

I heard some snickering behind me and I turned around to see Merlin trying so hard not to laugh. He immediately turned his laugh into an awkward cough when I glared at him. He decided to turn his attention back to Arthur.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius; you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat," said Merlin.

Arthur looked outraged, but skeptical at the same time. "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see that the snake bit him," I told him.

Arthur shook his head as he said, "I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

Merlin looked like he was going to explode because Arthur wouldn't listen to us.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you," said Merlin.

Arthur shook his head and looked away from us. Oh my gosh, this is getting us nowhere. I marched right up to Merlin and grabbed the snake's head out of his hand. Merlin was shocked to see that I was brave enough to touch it, let alone grab its head. Heck, even I'm shocked about it. Need I remind you, THAT I HATE SNAKES! I guess I wanted Arthur to believe us so I didn't care if I was holding that disgusting head. I looked at Arthur with a stern face.

"Arthur, look at it!" Arthur turned around as I grabbed his arm, ignoring the fluttering in my heart when I grabbed him, and placed the snake's head in his hand. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Arthur looked at the snake like he was examining it. I took a deep breath before I softly said to him, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you and neither would Merlin."

Arthur slowly looked up and stared right at Merlin and I. Merlin walked up to us and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Arthur took a deep breath before saying, "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

Merlin nodded his head as he said, "I swear it's true."

"I swear, you can trust us Arthur." At first Arthur wasn't sure to trust us or not. I walked up to him and touched his arm. Again, I had the same fluttering feeling come over me when I touched his arm. His eyes stared right into mine as I said, "Please, believe me."

Arthur lowered his eyes back to my hand that was still touching his arm. I realized he might be angry at me because I was touching him. I was about to let go of his arm when his hand grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt warm all over as his soft smooth hand enclosed on mine. I looked right into his dark blue eyes waiting for his answer.

He smiled at me as he said, "All right, I believe you."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Merlin looked at us with confusion and he couldn't help but feel protective of me again. Maybe it was his older brotherly instincts. Arthur called one of the guards to call a meeting immediately. I couldn't help but wonder if something awful would happen next, and then I realized something. My memory of the TV show was slowly fading away. I remember bits of pieces, but that was it. Oh man, I'm in big trouble. 

**And there you have it. Again, sorry that this chapter was short. I still hope you've enjoyed it. Just a reminder that I have a poll on my profile for my Narnia story. Also again, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I'll try to post the next chapter, as soon as I can. Plus, I promise it will be longer and better chapter. Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	18. Valiant: You're Fired

**Hey everyone, I apologize for my lateness. I'm trying to find a job and right now, it's not looking so well. I have some good news for any of you who are Phantom of the Opera fans. I have posted the first chapter to my Phantom of the Opera story. The title is called "Red Rose Thorn." Also, don't forget I have a polyvore, if u want to see who Sam is and what she's wearing for the chapters. The link is on my profile. I have a poll question on my profile for my "The Protector's Call" story. I would really appreciate if you could answer the question, if you have time. Enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter.**

Standing in the Council Chamber was very nerve racking. All the knights including Valiant, Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and myself were standing in the room. My mind was going to explode, as I tried to remember what happened in this scene. I caught a glimpse of Valiant staring at me and a creepy smirk was on his face. Sometimes I thought, "I can't wait until this episode is over so I don't have to see him ever again." Merlin must have noticed Valiant looking at me, so he grabbed my hand and squeezed it with comfort. Merlin glared at Valiant as Uther sat down on his thrown.

Uther was not in the mood as he asked, "Why have you summoned the court?"

Arthur looked at Valiant before answering, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

The whole council started whispering and looking at each other. I stared at Valiant to see his expression. He looked shocked, but he then tried to compose himself to make himself look as innocent as he could be. Uther glanced at his son before turning his attention to Valiant.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this," he asked.

Valiant scoffed at Arthur before saying, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned back to Arthur as he asked him, "Do you have evidence?"

"I do."

Arthur nodded his head for Merlin to come forward with the snake's head. Merlin and I agreed that he would give Arthur the snake's head. Even though I, Sam Welsh, had cut of its head… I still didn't want to touch it. Looking at the head still gave me the creeps and shivers down my spine. Besides, I'm trying to remember something VERY important in this episode that I kept on forgetting.

Arthur walked up to his father and handed Uther the snake head. His eyes were in shock as he stared at the snake's head. I looked back at Valiant to see him looking very calm. My eyebrows drew together as I thought to myself, _why is he so calm and relaxed? What's he planning?_

"Let me see this shield," said Uther. 

As Valiant was about to hand Uther the shield, Merlin whispered to Arthur, "Don't let him get too close."

Arthur nodded his head to Merlin before saying to Uther, "Be careful, My Lord."

Arthur drew his sword as Uther inspected the shield. I didn't realize that Gaius entered the room until I heard him whisper, "Samantha."

I looked to see Gaius standing behind one of the pillars.

As I walked over to him, I heard Arthur whispered to Merlin, "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening."

"What Gaius," I whispered to him.

"Sir Ewan is dead."

My eyes expanded with horror. "What, I thought he was recovering."

"He was. I went back to the room and found him there with his eyes wide open, no pulse, and not breathing. I'm so sorry Samantha, but there was nothing I could do," whispered Gaius grimly.

I thought about for a moment and a flashback hit me. I remembered Ewan in his bed alive, but something jumped at him and bit him to death. How could I forget that part in the episode?

"It was the snake," I whispered.

I turned about to Merlin to see his face shocked and horrified. We lost our one and only witness. My whole body started to tremble as I realized I could have saved Ewan, but now he's dead.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," I heard Valiant say.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur argued.

Uther looked at both men standing right in front of him. He looked back at his son and asked, "Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

Arthur smirked at Valiant. "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

The council looked at each other whispering as Uther asked, "Where is this witness?"

Arthur glanced around the room before saying, "He should be here..." I turned from Gaius and Merlin to see Arthur was staring at me. He walked up to me and whispered, "Where's Ewan?"

I stared right into his blue eyes as I shook my head. He looked at me so confused before I said the words he didn't want to hear.

"He's dead."

Arthur's eyes enlarged when he heard me. He was completely dumbfounded. Uther was getting really impatient waiting for the witness. 

"I'm waiting," he said.

Arthur rotated back to face his father before answering grimly, "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

I heard Valiant snort at the comment. I looked back at him to see him smirking at Arthur. That jerk is making Arthur look like a fool in front of everyone. Uther was not impressed with Arthur at all.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

Arthur looked back at me before turning back to Uther replying, "No. But one of my servants fought one of the snakes from..."

Uther was fuming by this allegation. "Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight from the word of your servants?"

I looked at Merlin in shock when I heard what Uther said. Arthur must have seen me because he defended me by saying, "I believe they're telling the truth!"

Valiant looked offended as he asked, "My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy and a girl?"

"I've seen those snakes come alive! One of them almost attacked me," I screamed.

Immediately I covered my mouth with my hand and my eyes expanded. The whole council, including Merlin and Arthur, stared at me. Valiant narrowed his eyes at me as my knees began to buckle. WHY DIDN'T I KEEP MY BIG STUPID MOUTH SHUT!

Uther was not pleased at what I have said. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!" 

I felt my arms being yanked out of my socket as the guards started to drag me out of the room. I was literally panicking as thoughts of the dungeon or worse was waiting for me. I tried to pull free from their strong grip.

"Wait, stop I'm telling the truth!"

Merlin was being held by another guard as he tried to reach for me. It was like deja vu all over again. "Sam! Please let her go!"

I was almost dragged to the doors when the snake knight himself said, "My Lord."

Uther stopped the guards from dragging me away. Immediately they let go of my arms and Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. He was comforting me as we glanced at Valiant to see what he had to say.

"I'm sure she was merely mistaken. She's just a misunderstood little child who has a massive imagination. I wouldn't want her punished on my account."

I was completely astonished and upset when I heard him speak to Uther. I thought to myself, I AM NOT A CHILD! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!

Uther smiled at Valiant before looking very disappointed at Arthur.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor," he said.

Valiant had to humiliate Arthur even more by saying, "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

The whole council was shocked at this statement. Merlin and I stared at Arthur to see his reaction. Arthur looked like he was in the worse situation he had ever been in his entire life.

Uther turned back to his son and asked, "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

Immediately Arthur screamed, "No!"

"Then what am I to make of these allegations," Uther screamed back.

Arthur looked at his father, Valiant, and then to Merlin and I. He looked at me right in the eyes as I shook my head no. He has to believe us. Valiant is the liar. Arthur sighed and turned away from me.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

Valiant smirked at Arthur. "Accepted."

Arthur instantaneously marched right out of the council room. I looked back at Valiant to see him staring at me and leering at me. I grabbed Merlin hand as I pulled him out of the room. We ran right back to Arthur's chambers to see his back was to us. I knew we were in deep trouble with him.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool," we heard Arthur say.

Merlin looked at me before saying, "I know it didn't go exactly to plan…"

Arthur interrupted Merlin and yelled at us. "'Didn't go to plan'? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU BOTH HUMILIATED ME!"

"We can still expose Valiant."

I nodded my head to agree with Merlin. "Valiant is the bad guy and if we don't show everyone who he really is then he will still kill more knights… including you!"

Arthur still had his back to us as he said, "I no longer require your services."

Both Merlin and my eye widen with shock. I suddenly remembered this part. He was going to fire us… AND WE WERE TELLING THE TRUTH!

"You're sacking me," asked Merlin.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Please, you have to believe us."

I jumped slightly when he turned around to face me. My heart was shattering in little pieces when his cold blue eyes were staring at me with disappointment.

"I need servants I can trust," he said with a cold voice. I released his shoulder like it was on fire.

"You can trust us and if you're going to sack someone, sack me not Sam!"

I was astonished to hear him say that. I looked at Merlin and smiled at him. He really does care for me. Of course, Arthur had to ruin things.

"I trusted her too and she's responsible for this as much as you are."

I looked at Arthur and thought of a way to convince him to trust us. I remembered what Valiant tried to do to me in the Armory Room. If I tell Arthur what Valiant almost did to me, he would send him to the dungeon.

"Arthur, please I'm begging you! He will hurt someone else. Plus what he did to me…"

Arthur interrupted me by saying, "I don't care what you have to say. Get out."

Now I am pissed. Why won't this idiot listen to me?

"Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell what Valiant did in the armory room. He nearly did something to me. So please…"

"I SAID GET OUT SAMANTHA!"

I felt like I was slapped in the face. He never yelled like that before. Merlin was extremely livid as he marched right up to us and pulled me behind him.

"Excuse me, but how dare you talk to my sister like that! She is trying to tell you something very important! You have to trust us, please!"

Arthur still wouldn't listen to us. "And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!"

Merlin and I could see Arthur was done with us. Arthur looked at us one more time before turning around and stared out his window. I was still shaking with fury and my heart was breaking from disappointment.

Merlin grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Come on Sam."

As we left Arthur's Chambers and was walking down the hall, I stopped as a thought came to my mind.

"Wait, I have to do something first."

I turned back around and walked back to Arthur's Chambers. Merlin must have sensed what I was planning because his face turned from calm to horror.

"What are you doing? SAM, DON'T DO IT!"

I ignored him as I walked right in the room without knocking on his door. Arthur turned around when he heard me, but he became irritated again.

"I told you leave Samantha," he said.

"I know, but I have something to say since I'm no longer your servant."

Arthur looked confused as I slowly walked up to him. I smiled sweetly at him when I was close enough to touch him. He never suspected that happened next.

SLAP!

My right hand smacked him right in the face. He looked at me stunned before placing his hand on his now red check.

I sneered at him as I said, "You can go to hell Pendragon."

Without waiting for a reply, I stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Arthur behind. I was surprised he didn't call the guards to arrest me again. I walked passed Merlin realizing that he heard the whole thing. My mind was trying to replay what happens next in this episode, but I'm slowly drawing blanks. I decided that tonight I needed to talk to the dragon and get to the bottom of this.

**There you have it. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'm hoping it's soon. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	19. Valiant: Dragon say WHAT!

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took forever to post this chapter and sorry if it's short. I've been really busy this summer and I'm getting ready to go back to school.**

**I want to make a dedication to this chapter for ****seasidewriter1 for helping me so much with this chapter and being an awesome friend. Check out her stories.**

**I do have some great news… TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So please, great reviews would be awesome and don't forget to look on my polyvore to see what my OC Sam is wearing in the chap. **

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Sam. Enjoy the chapter.**

Merlin and I kept on walking back to Gaius's room. When we reached the door and entered our room Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Are you out of your mind!?"

I rolled my eyes before saying, "What! He was asking for it."

Merlin, who still had a strong grip on my arm, looked at me like I was crazy. "He's the prince. I don't want you to be sent to the dungeon or worse."

I smirked at him and said, "Well, I'm not am I? Just be happy I didn't turn him into a toad."

Merlin looked at me curiously before slowly starting to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh also. We were laughing so hard that Gaius came to our door. We immediately stopped laughing and he gave us a questionable look.

"What is going on here," he asked.

Merlin and I looked at each other before saying, "Nothing."

Gaius looked at us very suspiciously before leaving the room. Merlin and I smiled at each other before giggling again.

Later that night, when we were in our beds asleep, I woke up from my bed to see Merlin was still asleep. I tiptoed out from my bed to his so I could wake him up. I knew we had to see the dragon again. I tried to wake him up but he was sound asleep. I shook his body to awaken him, when his hand slapped me in the face. I was shocked and appalled when he did that. I decided I should go myself since Merlin was not waking up at all.

I grabbed my black cape, put on my flats, and exited our room. I tiptoed past Gaius, making sure I wouldn't hit the table again. I opened the door and very quietly exited the room.

As I walked down the halls, I realized in the T.V. show, Merlin was supposed to be in my place, not me. I thought about going back, but before I turned around, I heard something calling to me. I knew it was the dragon calling my name.

When I reached the dungeons, I was lucky to see that the guards were not there. I picked up a torch and walked down the stairs. I looked up to see I was in the caves again.

"Hey, where are you? I know you can hear me and I know you're there. I need some answers about this destiny thing. Please just help me." I waited for a minute but he did not come out of the shadows. "Fine! Whatever."

I turned to leave when I heard flapping of wings. I looked back to see the dragon flying to the rock.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny."

"Look, Arthur hates Merlin and me. He just fired us when we were trying to tell him the truth," I explained.

The dragon smiled at me as he said, "A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you both shall learn that. However, there is something else on your mind, isn't there Samantha Welsh."

My eyes widen when I heard him say my last name. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I know who you are Samantha. A girl from a different world who made a wish to be loved. You've dreamed of being in the show called Merlin and now you are in it."

I was still in shock when I heard him. "How do you know all this?"

"Who do you think brought you here, young witch?"

I looked at him as he continually smiled at me. I smiled a little as realization hit me. "It was you wasn't it? Why did you bring me here?"

The dragon smiled at me before answering, "You have a gift Samantha, a gift of knowledge of the show. You have the power to save those who are the brink of death and those who made the wrong path. That's why I've chosen you to come to this world."

I sighed as I looked down and was feeling guilty.

"I didn't save Sir Ewan. He still died from the snake from the shield," I said grimly.

The dragon looked at me sadly before saying, "Sometimes you might not save everyone Samantha."

I knew he was going to say that. I just wish I'd remembered the part when Sir Ewan was killed in the episode. That's when a question clicked into my head.

"What about my memory of the show? I feel like I'm forgetting a lot of important parts I've watched from the TV show."

"You are beginning to forget because you my witch have to learn how to react and deal with what happens without knowing what's coming next," said the dragon in a stern voice.

I looked at him all confused. WHAT… THE HELL… DOES THAT MEAN!

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about?"

The dragon smirked, or I think it's a smirk, at me and said, "You will understand in due time Samantha. However, you might not want to tell Merlin about your real life until the moment is right to tell him the truth."

"How will I know when it's the right time?"

"You'll figure that out. Also, you and Merlin must remember that both of yours and Arthur's path lies together are but the truth."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean," I asked him.

"You will know, young witch. This is not the end. It is the beginning."

"Yeah, but what…" Before I could ask him my question, he opened up his wings and started to fly away. "Wait, come back! Just give me a straight answer!"

However, he didn't answer me or turn back. I sighed with frustration as I left the dungeon. I kept on thinking about what the dragon had said. I still have a lot of questions to ask him. Question like; will I ever get back to my world? Did time stop in my world or is it still going? Does my… does my family miss me?

I guess I can get my answers later, but now I have to figure out how to stop Valiant from killing Arthur. Great, now what am I going to do?

**And there you have it. Again, please nice reviews! I don't know when my next update will be, because I'm starting school soon. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	20. Valiant: Will You Please Listen To Me!

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late update. College has been really tough and time consuming, but it is now over for this semester and I am with my family for Christmas Break. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. **

**Also, my Fanfiction friend ****DarolineWritingGoddess** **made up ****a**** name for Sam/Arthur… ****Samuthur****! I think that's a perfect name for them! ****DarolineWritingGoddess also has a great Merlin story called ****Do You Believe In Magic****, check it out!**

**Also I'm sad the show "Merlin" is over. I cried when I watched the last episode! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SHOW IS OVER! Sam's outfits are on my Polyvore page if you want to look. Don't forget, review my story please and enjoy the chap.**

The next day, I was helping Gaius with sorting out the medicines. Merlin was running some errands for Gaius. As I was about to put one of the medicines away, Merlin comes running in the room with a wheel barrel and a dog statue sitting in the barrel. I secretly smiled as I realized Merlin and Gwen already had their talk and Merlin figured out what he should do when he saw the dog statue. Gaius looked up from his book to see Merlin.

"What are you doing with that," Gaius asked Merlin.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves. Sam, I'm going to need your help," Merlin called out.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and ran after Merlin to our room. As Merlin put the statue in our chamber, I pulled out the magic book from under a floor board and handed it to him. Merlin turned the pages before finding the spell.

He looked at the spell before looking at the statue and said, _"Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." _

We looked at the statue… and nothing happened.

"And I'm guessing it didn't work. Did you say it right," I asked him

"I believe so… let's try it again, but do it with me."

I nodded my head, grabbed his hand and we both recited the spell again.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."_

And… still nothing. This could take a while.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."_

Again… NOTHING!

"Ok this is getting ridiculous," I said as I let go of his hand. I was getting REALLY frustrated.

"One more time," Merlin pleaded. He was getting tired because there were some circles starting to show up under his eyes.

"Merlin, this is the 112th time we have done this and it's already night out. The match is tomorrow and we still have a stone dog."

"Well we got to keep trying Sam."

"I know that, but the more this spell doesn't work, the more time flies by and Arthur's battle match will start," I said.

"How about this, I'll continue try the spell and you try to convince Arthur to drop out."

My eyes widen when I heard what he had just said. "Wait, why me."

"Because he'll listen to you."

I looked at him like he walked right into a brick wall. No, there is no way I'm going to talk to that stupid-head. "Merlin, I don't think he'll listen to me. And do you want to know why? Oh that's right, I SLAPPED THAT ROYAL PRAT IN THE FACE!"

"Just try and make him change his mind," Merlin said as he grabbed my hands. I looked up into his eyes and I felt like I couldn't say no to him. I groaned with frustration before giving in.

"Ok fine, but you owe me big time."

Merlin smiled at me before he kissed my forehead and walked back to the statue. I sighed as I walked out of our room and headed to Arthur's chambers. As I walked down the hall, there was one thing that kept on replaying in my head. It was when Valiant nearly raped me in the Armory Room. I knew I had to tell Arthur about that, but would he believe me? I suddenly stopped when I realized I was standing in front of Arthur's doors. I was so nervous for some reason. My hands were shaking, my head was sweating, and my stomach felt like I had butterflies in them. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked into the chambers.

When I walked into his room, I saw Arthur sitting on his bed with his back turned away from me. I cleared my throat to announce I was there. He looked behind his shoulders and groaned when he saw it was me. I had to restrain myself from not rolling my eyes.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," Arthur said in an irritated voice.

I walked up to him and said, "Arthur please, don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

Arthur sighed before saying, "I know."

"You know he'll use it! So you have to withdraw!"

He immediately stood up from his bed and marched right up to me. He was right up to my face and his eyes glared right into mine. I remained calm outside, but inside I was freaking out. I don't know why, but Arthur was really scaring me right now.

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle, if they think I'm a coward," he sneered out.

"You are not a coward Arthur! You are far from it. But Valiant will kill you, and if you fight you will die."

"Then I will die," Arthur said in a stern voice.

I gasped when I heard him say this. I knew he said this to Merlin in the episode, but it hurt even more when he said this to me. For some reason, it felt like someone stabbed me in my heart. How can he say that!

"Oh, my gosh, are you even listening to me! How can you go out there and fight like that," I screamed at him.

He looked away from me as he said, "Because I have to. It's my duty."

Even though I was still hurting inside, I was glaring at him. It was like everything I said went in one ear and out the other.

"Fine, go out and fight. I won't be there to watch you when you battle him."

Arthur looked at me in shock and I swear I saw some disappointment in his eyes.

I was about to walk away when I thought of Valiant almost raping me. I knew I needed to tell him… even if he didn't listen to me.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I just wish you would listen to me."

Arthur somehow covered up his "hurt" look with an "I don't even care" look as he said to me, "Oh, I listen to you Samantha."

I glared at him as I immediately said, "Ok, then hear this from me… Valiant attacked me."

He immediately looked at me with shock like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

I looked at him as I tried not to cry when those horrible memories of that event kept on playing in my head.

"It was when you sent me to retrieve your armor in the Armory Room. He was there and he was… touching me and he smelled me. I got away from him before he could do something worse to me."

Arthur was still in shock as he slowly walked up closer to me. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt Arthur softly grabbed my shoulders like he was trying to calm me down.

"You mean he tried to… rape you," he asked softly.

I slowly nodded my head as I said, "Yeah, but I used my self-defense to get away from him."

I felt like I was going to melt when I saw in his eyes the concern he had for me.

"Are you speaking the truth," he asked.

"I swear on my life it's true."

He instantly let go of my shoulders like I had burned him. I was shocked and took a step back when he started screaming out loud, "WHY THAT LOW LIFE… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!?"

"I WAS SCARED TO TELL YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY," I screamed back at him.

He shook his head before he realized something. He looked back at me when he said, "That's why you looked uncomfortable when he was around."

I nodded my head confirming his statement. He walked to his window and looked down at Camelot.

I slowly walked up to him before asking him, "You're still going to fight him aren't you?"

He looked back to me with a look of determination on his face. "I have no choice Sam. I have to do this."

I sighed with despair. "Alright, it's your choice… I still won't be there to see you die." Arthur still looked disappointed when he heard me say this. I turned away from him and walked to the door. I stopped walking and looked back at him. "Promise me two things. Promise me you'll be alright… and kick Valiant's butt."

Arthur slowly smiled at me before nodding his head. I gave him a sad smile before exiting his chambers. I was walking back to Gaius's chambers as I was thinking about the episode. I knew Arthur would still continue the final battle with Valiant, just like in the episode. I couldn't stop him. I knew Merlin and I had to get the spell to work, or Arthur would die!

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Grapejuice101**


	21. Valiant: Saving Arthur Again!

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I know it's been so long since I last updated. College is really killing me right now and I have a HUGE theater production that's coming up soon. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. Don't forget to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Sam is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Sam.**

Early the next morning, it was the day; the day of the battle between Arthur and Valiant. I was too tired to open my eyes because Merlin and I worked all night to try to get that stupid spell to work. My hand was still holding onto Merlin's hand as I was still sleeping on the bed.

I could see hear Merlin mumbling "Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

I swear I thought I heard a growl, but Merlin kept repeating the spell.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

I suddenly woke up when I heard the Rottweiler barking really loudly. Because of that stupid bark, I accidently banged my head with Merlin's.

"Ouch, my head," I mumbled as I rubbed my poor forehead.

"Your head? You mean my head," murmured Merlin.

After rubbing our heads, we looked up to see the stone dog had turned into a real dog.

My eyes widen as I said, "Oh my gosh..."

Merlin smiled as he said, "We did it!"

"It worked," I screamed with excitement.

All of a sudden, the dog started to lunge at Merlin and me. I screamed in fright as Merlin and I rushed out of our bedroom and shut the door behind us. My back was on the door and I was breathing really hard. I looked up to see Gaius enter the room.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant," he said.

"Yeah, we know Gaius," I said.

Merlin said to Gaius, "We're on our way."

"You mean, you're going. I told Arthur I was not going to be there," I said as I crossed my arms.

Merlin turned to look at me like I was insane. "WHAT! Of course you have to come! The spell won't work unless you and I are both there."

I shook my head as I said, "I told Arthur I wouldn't be there when he fights, and I keeping my word."

"Look you have to come and help me. The spell will only work if the two of us does it together."

I raised my eyebrows as I thought 'in the TV show he did the spell by himself. Why does he need me?'

"I don't know."

"Please Sam, just come with me," he pleaded.

I was about to protest again until Gaius said, "Samantha, Arthur and Valiant are fighting right now. Arthur needs you both."

I sighed as I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. "Ok, I'll go."

Merlin smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and we started to run to the door. Merlin paused for a second before saying to Gaius, "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into our room. We'll deal with it later."

As we exited out of the room, I could have sworn I heard the Rottweiler barking. When we ran to the tournament grounds, we saw Arthur and Valiant had already started their fight. As Arthur knocked down Valiant's helmet off, Arthur removed his helmet and both of them pulled down their mail coifs. I gasped when Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground and Valiant stepped on Arthur's shield. I looked at Merlin to see he was nervous for Arthur as well, but was also calculating when we should do the spell. Valiant pinned Arthur against the wall, however Arthur shoved him off.

"_It's time,"_ Merlin said to me.

I grabbed Merlin's hand as we said together, "Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

I felt my eyes turning hot as the snakes on Valiant's shield came to life and slithered down to the ground. The whole crowd stood up and was in completely in shock. I was smirking to myself to see Valiant was freaking out. That's what you get for trying to attack me.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you," Valiant cried out to his pets.

Uther was in complete astonishment to see the snakes were real and that Merlin, Arthur, and I were right all along.

"He is using magic," Uther said.

I looked at Arthur to see him looking at Valiant with a smirk on his face.

"And now they see you for what you really are," said Arthur.

Arthur smirked vanished when Valiant started to chuckle devilish. My heart dropped when I heard what Valiant commanded his snakes to do.

"Kill him!"

I was freaking out as I saw the snaked advancing to Arthur. I placed my hand on my mouth and my other hand was gripping on Merlin's arm. Arthur started to back up toward the stands as the snakes got closer to him.

"Arthur!"

I looked up at the stands to see Morgana throwing a sword to Arthur. He caught the sword, swings it and killed the snakes. Valiant tries to defend himself, but Arthur disarmed him. Valiant gasped in pain when Arthur ran his sword in him.

I couldn't hear what Arthur said to Valiant but I remembered from the show he said "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." However, I could have sworn I saw Arthur said something else too. As Valiant dropped dead, the crowd started to cheer for their Prince.

I let go of Merlin's arm as I whispered, "I have to go. I can't let Arthur know I was here."

Merlin looked at me with a concern look before nodding his head. I knew he would understand. I squeezed his arm before I started to walk away. Little did I know, one blonde hair prince was watching me leave as he had a disappointed look on his face.

Later that night, it was the big celebration for the champion, aka Arthur. Merlin convinced me to go to the feast. I was wearing my light blue dress with long white sleeves. Everyone was mingling and waiting for their champion to arrive.

As I walked back to Merlin, after I said hello to Gwen, I suddenly heard Uther announcing, "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

The whole court applauded for Arthur as he entered the room all high and proud. He walked over to Morgana and offered Morgana his arm. Morgana curtsied and accepted his arm.

I was watching them when I heard Merlin said, "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

"Not all the girls," I answered.

Gaius smiled at us as he said, "He owes it all to you both."

I smirked to myself as I realized once again Merlin AND I saved Arthur's life. I looked up to see Morgana storm off to talk to Gwen. I'm guessing she and Arthur already had their fight about Morgana saving his life or not. I nearly held my breath when Arthur walked up to us.

"Hello Samantha, glad to see you."

I looked down at my feet as I mumbled, "Hello your highness."

"I didn't see you at the tournament."

"I did tell you I wouldn't go," I said as I continue to stare at my feet.

"However, I did see you with Merlin and you walked away when I won."

My head shot up to see Arthur with a smug look on his face. Oh my gosh, he knew I was there the whole time! Merlin must have known I was uncomfortable and in shock so he said to Arthur, "What happened to you and Lady Morgana?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he said, "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." I had to resist rolling my eyes at that comment. I mean hello, Merlin and I saved you too! Arthur looked at us with a grim look as he said, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"No kidding," I murmured.

Merlin elbowed me in the ribs trying to make me shut up.

"No, don't worry about it. Buy us a drink and call it even," said Merlin.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servants," Arthur said.

I pretended to be in shock when I heard him. "Say what now?"

Merlin started to grin as he said, "Your servants? You sacked us."

"Now I'm rehiring both of you."

Merlin snorted as I said, "Really, you're hiring both of us back?"

Arthur smirked as he said, "Of course, my chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables…"

I groaned as I laid my head on Merlin's back. Arthur is seriously going to kill us with all this work. I guess that's life in the TV show of "Merlin."

**And there you have it! That's the end of the episode "Valiant." Up next is the episode "****The Mark of Nimueh." I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Don't forget to review and until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	22. The Mark of Nimueh: That's Gross & Crush

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I know it's been a couple of months since I last updated. I just finished my college exams and summer is coming up soon! I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. **

**Also, I have a poll up right now and I need your help. Right now I am currently writing 3 Fanfiction stories and that's becoming too much for me right now. I'm trying really hard to update all of them quickly but it's not working. So on my poll; it says "Which story do you want me to finish first while the others are on hold?" Please take the poll for me so I can figure out which story do I finish first. The results will be up next week so please vote!**

**Also, if you can't review this chapter, it's because I replaced the author's note with this chapter. If you can't review, then try reviewing as a guest reviewer.**

**Don't forget to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Sam is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Sam.**

It has been a week since the Valiant incident and started 3 days ago, there was this virus and many people were dying from it. I knew right there that this was the work of Nimueh and the episode The Mark of Nimueh has started.

Right now Gaius, Merlin, and I are about to look over a corpse that was laying in the streets. I remember what the people who have the virus looked like from the TV show, but seeing it in real life; I knew it will be so disgusting.

Merlin looked at Gaius and asked, "Aren't you sacred?"

Gaius looked at Merlin with confusion as he asked, "Of what?"

I rolled my eyes as I said to Gaius, "He means that you might catch whatever it is. Like the chicken pox."

Merlin and Gaius looked at me all confused as I mentally slapped myself for my slip up. _No one has heard the name chicken pox in the middle ages Sam! Get it together girl!_

"Chicken what," asked Merlin.

"Never mind, forget what I had just said," I answered back.

Gaius smiled before saying to Merlin, "I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

_I wouldn't be so sure about that._

I nervously bit my nails as Gaius turned over the corps to reveal the dead man's white skinned and white eyed face. I gasped in horror at what was in front of me. Ok, I know I saw this episode a million times, but seeing it in real life was so gross. I mean, I can stand the sight of blood, but this was too much for me. I had a really hard time looking at the corpse and was trying not to puke.

"Oh my gosh, that is disgusting," I said as I covered my mouth trying not to gag.

"You were saying," Merlin asked grimly.

Gaius looked at us and said very seriously, "People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

Merlin nodded his head before looking at me. He looked concern when he saw my face was turning green. Not literally green, but I felt very nauseated right now.

"Sam, are you ok," he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I need to bucket to puke into to," I said as I ran out of the room to find a place to throw up.

After I got over my sickness, and thank God that it's over, I was with Merlin and Gaius as we walked to the castle drawbridge. Merlin was wheeling a wheelbarrow with the dead body that was covered so no one will see it and I stayed far away from it. I do not want to get close to it and I don't want to take the chance of getting sick again.

"You feeling any better," he asked me.

"Yeah, and I hope I don't have a repeat of me getting sick like that again," I said.

As we continued to walk, I saw Gwen approaching us while she carried flowers in her hands.

"Hey Gwen," I said to her.

Gwen smiled at me and answered, "Hello Sam." She looked at Merlin curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"

Merlin looked at the wheelbarrow and he knew he couldn't tell Gwen what was in it. It would freak her out if she found out.

"Er...just moving… something," he stuttered.

"Looks heavy," she said.

I stepped aside as I watched the scene right in front of me. I knew that in season 1, Gwen did have a crush on Merlin, but I have to remember that she will be Arthur's future wife and Queen of Camelot. Still, I don't mind teasing Merlin about him and Gwen at the moment, until season 2 starts that is.

"Er, it's nothing really," said Merlin. I rolled my eyes, knowing he's trying to act strong in front of Gwen. He did however change the subject so Gwen doesn't know that Merlin was losing his grip on the heavy wheelbarrow. "Er...someone got you flowers?"

Gwen looked at her flowers as she blushed at the thought of someone giving her the flowers.

"Oh! No," she said as she giggled. She looked up at Merlin and asked, "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you." I giggled to myself when she realized what she said to Merlin. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

Merlin smiled at her as he took the purple flower.

"Thanks. Well, er..." he said as he sticked the flower in his scarf. Merlin looked up at Gwen and smiled at her. After a few minutes of staring each other, Merlin snapped out of it when Gaius cleared his throat. "Er...see you."

"Bye," Gwen said as she nervously walked away.

I smirked as I saw Merlin was still watching Gwen walk away. _Oh this is going to be good._ I skipped up to Merlin and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see it was me who tapped him.

"I saw that," I said to him.

Merlin looked at me confused as he asked, "Saw what?"

I looked around as I said all innocently, "Oh just Gwen giving you the flower and you accepted it."

Merlin scoffed as he picked up the wheelbarrow and started to push it and followed Gaius.

"It was nothing," he insisted.

I walked up to him and asked with a smile on my face, "Are you so sure about that? Because I can tell that you so do like her."

Merlin glared at me and hissed, "We're just friend Samantha."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Merlin."

I walked passed Merlin as I heard him call out, "I'm serious, there is nothing going on between me and Gwen."

I looked back and yelled out, "Believe what you want bro. I just know that you have a crush for Morgana's maid whose name is Gwen."

"SAMANTHA!"

I laughed to myself as I thought, _I am so going to enjoy tease him._

**And there you have it! Don't forget to vote on the poll and to review. Remember, if you can't review because it said you already reviewed the chap, and then just review as a guest. Until next time.**

**-Grapejuice101**


	23. The Mark of Nimueh: Must Hide Magic Book

**Hey guys, I know I said that this story was on hold, but I thought you might want a new update for a late Christmas present. So here's the new chapter for you. Just to remind you, after this chapter the story will still be on hold until I finish my Phantom of the Opera story first. Sorry that you waited and that you'll have to wait even more for the next update. **

**So please remember to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Sam is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Sam.**

Ugh, I really hate seeing dead people. For the past hour, more people have been either sick or dying. While I was trying not to throw up, Merlin and Gaius were looking at the body with a magnifying glass.

"How are you feeling Sam," asked a concerned Merlin.

I smiled weakly at him and replied, "Feeling a bit better. I'll try to hold down my lunch."

Gaius sadly smiled at me before looking back at the body. "I've never seen anything like this before. Samantha, could you find me the blue liquid vial? It's under my table."

"Yeah sure," I said.

Merlin looked at his uncle and asked, "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

Merlin looked shocked as he asked, "You think it's caused by magic?"

Before Gaius could reply, we heard an obnoxious annoy voice calling out, "Merlin! Samantha!"

BANG! Gaius and Merlin jumped when they heard the bang noise… and apparently that noise was me hitting my head under the table.

"OW, SON A OF-"

"Samantha!"

I meekly looked up from the table to see Gaius giving me a disapproving look.

"Sorry Gaius," I said softly.

Merlin ran to the door and opened it. Arthur walked right in the room and saw the body.

"Erm...We're on our way. Sorry we're late," said Merlin to the prince.

Arthur glared at Merlin as he said, "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur looked over to me to see I was still rubbing my poor sore head. "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I just like to hit my head on the table," I said sarcastically.

Arthur smirked at me before looking back at Merlin. He was about to say something when he noticed Gwen's flower attached to Merlin's scarf. Merlin looked down to see what the prince was staring at.

"Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me," my brother tried to explain.

Arthur looked at him suspiciously before turning to me and said, "Sam, tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

"Of course," I said as I nodded my head. When Arthur left and Merlin closed the door, I turned to Gaius and said, "Gaius, Arthur said-"

"I heard."

Merlin looked at his uncle all confused and said, "wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?"

"'Because that's the way it is. You're both servants."

"What...if he knew who we were, what we've done..." Merlin started to say.

"You'd be dead servants," said Gaius. He wanted to give Merlin a warning. "Right, get this covered up."

Merlin looked offended as he said, "Hey, I'm not your servant."

"Yes you are," I said with a smirk.

Merlin glared back at me and replied, "Well so are you."

"No, you Merlin are my dogsbody," said Gaius.

"Well then who is Sam to you?"

"… My niece. Come on, hurry up."

I laughed as I saw Merlin's mouth drop wide open in shock.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Merlin complained.

I laughed as the boys and I continued to investigate the body. A few minutes later, Gaius left to talk to the King. Merlin insisted I go to our room while he examines the body. Normally I would refuse and offer to help, but when I saw white liquid coming out of the victim's mouth, I immediately ran into our room.

I laid on my bed and took out my notebook. I turned to the page that was magical. I placed a spell on the page where only I could see what was written on it. On the paper, it said things that would happen in each episode. I knew I might forget something from the show, so it was good thing I wrote the stuff I remembered down. Ok, the discovery of the sick victims; check, Gwen giving the flower to Merlin; double check, Uther thinking that a sorcerer is involved in this; got that covered, Arthur looking for the sorcerer and looks in Merlin and my room… WAIT, LOOKING IN OUR ROOM!?

**3rd POV**

While I was in my room, Gaius and Merlin were walking through the town. Merlin sees another sick person.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive."

Gaius sighed as he said, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

"But we haven't tried.

Gaius sighed as he asked, "If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?"

"With magic," Merlin mumbled.

Gaius looked at his nephew and said, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone."

"This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease," Merlin tried to reason.

"But do you want to be in danger… or have Sam in danger too?"

Gaius's question made Merlin come to a complete stop. He turned back to his uncle like Gaius was crazy.

"Why would you ask that? I would NEVER want my little sister in danger. I would rather die than let her be in trouble or killed."

Gaius narrowed his eyes and said, "Then I would warn you not to try to use magic. They might not only go after you, but Sam as well."

Merlin sighed as they both walked back to Gaius's room.

**Sam's POV**

After I looked over the room, and made sure the magic book was hidden, I walked out of my room just to here Merlin ask Gaius, "Why would someone use magic like that?"

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't," said Merlin as he reached for another book on the shelf.

Gaius continued to look at the body as he said, "It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it."

I looked confused as I asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Before he or Merlin could say anything, Arthur and a couple of guards burst in the room. My eyes widen as I remembered this was the scene when they were looking for the sorcerer.

"Um Arthur, what's going on," I asked him.

Arthur ignored me as he turned to one of the guards and pointed to search one side of the room. "Over there." He then turned to Gaius and said, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for," asked Gaius.

Arthur sternly looked at Gaius before saying, "A sorcerer."

"But why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job," Arthur said to Gaius.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

Merlin and I watched as Arthur and the guards started searching around the room. I was very nervous to watch them searching through boxes and shelves.

Arthur looked at a table with Gaius's work and research. "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur walked past the table after looking at the papers and walked up to Merlin and my bedroom door. "What's this room up here?"

"Oh… that's Merlin's and my room," I said.

"And what do you expect to find in there," asked Gaius as he walked up to Merlin and me.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," said Arthur as he entered our room.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you," I heard Gaius whispered to us.

While Merlin looked worried and before I could tell them that the book was hidden, Arthur called out to us, "Merlin, Samantha, come here. Look what I found." Merlin looked at me before both of us entered the room. I smirked to myself to see the book was still hidden and Arthur was staring at our empty cupboard. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur continued to look around the room and I held my breath when he came close to the loose board on the floor where the book was hidden. Luckily, he missed it and walked out of the room. He gazed at Gaius and asked, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get."

Arthur sadly sighed and nodded his head, "Of course, I'm sorry." He turned to the guard who was still searching and said, "We're finished here."

After Arthur and the guards left, Gaius closed the door behind them. I felt my breath leave me. I didn't know I was holding it.

"We have to hide that book," stated Gaius.

"Oh, I already did that." Merlin and Gaius looked at me in shock. "What, you thought I would be stupid and leave it out in the open?"

"Well, where is it," asked Merlin.

The boys followed me back into the bedroom. After Gaius closed the door, I walked to one of the floor boards. I moved my hand over the board and the board pulled up by itself. Gaius and Merlin's eyes expanded when they saw the board was magically lifted up and placed itself on the side. I pulled the book out of the ground to show them.

"I placed a spell on this board on the floor and only you guys and I can find the hiding place and move the board. No one will be able to find it except us," I explained.

Gaius sighed in relief before saying to me, "You must put the book back Samantha."

"No. We must use it."

Gaius and I looked at Merlin while I placed the book back into the floor.

"Don't be stupid," said Gaius.

Merlin glared at his uncle and said, "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

I slowly stood up and said, "Umm guys-"

Merlin ignored me and said, "But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!"

"Guys-"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized," said Gaius.

"When?! How long do I have to wait," yelled out Merlin.

"Can I say something-"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin," Gaius tries to explain.

"Hello-"

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue," asked Merlin.

"Listen guys-"

"Your time will come," said Gaius.

"I could cure that man we saw," insisted Merlin.

"GUYS!" Merlin and Gaius finally shut up and looked at me with a shocked look. "Both of you listen to me! There is a sickness out there that is killing everyone! Right now you are arguing like bunch of little girls! Yes, using magic is dangerous; yes, we have to do something, find a cure, and not sit around. But with you two arguing and yelling at each other, we are wasting valuable time to save these people. SO SHUT UP AND FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG HERE!"

I was breathing very hard and really pissed off. However, when I saw the shocked looks and mouths opened from the two men right in front of me, I realized what I have done.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled out."

When I saw they weren't going to move or say anything, I immediately left the room leaving the two men wondering what had just happened.

"Maybe we should…" Merlin started to say.

"Yes… let's just figure out this sickness like you sister has said."

**And there you have it! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Remember this story will be on hold until my Phantom of the Opera story is finished. Don't forget to review and until next time…**

**Grapejuice101**

**Ps… MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	24. The Mark of Nimueh:One Big Mistake

**Hello my Merlin Readers! I know it has been a while since I have updated this story because it is on hold! There is a reason why this chapter has been updated… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! And as a celebration to my birthday, I decided to update this story to all you wonderful readers. Now for the bad news, again this story is still on hold until I finish my Phantom of the Opera story. Also, I do have good news! I just got a job as an Elementary and Drama teacher! I'm going to start teaching soon! ****Again, sorry that you have waited and that you'll have to wait even more for the next update. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****Meimei555**

**So please remember to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Sam is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Sam.**

Ok Sam, breath in and breath out. You need to get use to this by now. I turned back to another corpse that Merlin and Gaius was examining. Again I turned away and covered my mouth, trying not to throw up.

"_You ok over there Sam," _I heard Merlin's voice in my head.

"_Yeah, just trying not to lose my lunch again,"_ I thought back.

I heard Merlin sighed before Gaius asked, "What's different about this victim?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows at our uncle before saying, "Er...she's a woman."

Gaius sighed, and shook his head. "Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

Merlin felt embarrassed as he said, "Erm...she's a courtier."

"Ah."

I slowly got up from my chair and asked, "But how does that help us?"

Gaius looked over at me and walked up to me. "Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

I stared at my uncle and I was trying to rack my brain into thinking mode. Ok, what is the answer Sam. Think back to the episodes! The answer is…

"I don't have a clue," I said.

Merlin looked up and said, "Well is it that… that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople?"

I felt bad for Gaius because he looked like he wanted to kill us. "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact," said a very stressful Gaius.

Merlin and I looked at each other before my brother said, "Oh, and they probably ate different food."

Gaius nodded his head and started to smile. "Good. Anything else?"

"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So what's the only thing they do share?"

My eyes widen when I remembered an important part of the episode.

"Water! It's the water," I shouted out.

Merlin looked at me before turning back to our uncle. "You think the disease is spread through water?"

Gaius's smiled transformed into a big grin. "Merlin, Samantha, you both are a prodigy."

I could help but rolled my eyes when Gaius handed both Merlin and I each a bucket.

"Great, Gaius is like my History High School teacher," I mumbled to myself.

Gaius looked at me curiously and asked, "What was that Samantha?"

"Nothing!"

Merlin grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Lower Town Well to collect some water.

After we finally collected the water and pulled the buckets back to the physician's chambers, we were about to test the water when the door slammed open. I first thought it was Arthur about to yell at us again, but to my shock, running into the room was a very desperate Gwen.

Merlin and I watched when Gaius rushed over to the girl. "Gwen!"

"Gaius."

She ran up into his waiting arms and started to cry. Gaius looked over our friend and asked, "You have the sickness?"

She shook her head, but what she said next shattered my heart. "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

I looked down at my feet and I felt depressed. What she said made me think about my mom, my dad, and my sister Courtney. I feel so foolish that I haven't been able to think about my family back home.

I felt Merlin rubbed my shoulders in comfort before Gaius said to Gwen, "Gwen, I have no cure."

Gwen looked like her whole world was being shattered. "I am begging you!"

Gaius was her friend and he couldn't do anything. "I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." He softly grasped her hand and said very delicately, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen slowly backed away from him. Her one hope to save her father was gone. She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran out of the room. I turned my head to look at my brother to see he was steaming and determined to help Gwen.

"There must be something we can do," he said as he marched up to our uncle.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers," Gaius replied.

I looked at Gaius in shock. "But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

Gaius eyes stared right into mine and said, "I fear you may be right."

Merlin didn't say anything as he stormed right into our room. I sighed before I decided to follow him and try to get some sleep.

The next day, Gwen was smiling and humming. She told me her father was better, like it was a miracle that saved him. Miracle my ass! I knew who the miracle was and even though he saved my best friend's dad, he's going to get her in trouble! I can't believe I fell asleep when my brother snuck away to heal Gwen's father.

"I still can't believe you did that. What if you were caught or something bad happens to Gwen," I asked Merlin as we were walking down the corridors.

Merlin rolled his eyes at me before saying, "Don't worry about it. Nothing bad will-"

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Merlin and I looked up in front of us to see two guards dragging a desperate Gwen down the halls. She turned her head to see us approaching her and the guards.

"Merlin! Sam, please help me!" She looked at the guards and screamed out loud, "Why won't you listen to me?!" Merlin and I were about to follow when Gaius grabbed our arms. As Gaius escorted us away, we can hear Gwen calling out, "Please listen to me!"

Gaius led up back to his chambers and he slammed the door shut behind us.

Gaius glared at us as he asked, "What have you both done?!"

Merlin looked confused. "What?"

Oh great, so now he's accusing me too. "I didn't do anything!"

"I warned you two! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

"I didn't cure Gwen's father," I tried to explain.

Gaius looked at Merlin to give him an explanation.

Merlin sighed before saying, "I cured him. I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him."

Gaius was beyond pissed off as he asked, "Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?"

"Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic," said Merlin.

"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease," yelled out Gaius.

Merlin was glaring at our uncle and his face was turning read. "But she didn't!"

I have never seen Merlin so mad before, that is including him getting pissed with Arthur. Merlin started to rush out of the room to leave.

"Merlin wait," I screamed out loud.

"I have to do something Sam," he said.

Next thing that made Merlin stop moving was when Gaius said sarcastically, "Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!"

I looked at my brother to see him quietly thinking before leaving the room. I turned to my uncle to see him sitting in his chair and his head was in his hands.

"I'm going to follow him," I said before I left the room.

Ok, so after search for Merlin and having no luck in finding him, I decided to go visit Gwen. I wanted to see if she was ok and I knew that she needed a friend. As I walked down the spiral stairs to the dungeons, I could hear a soft sob. I walked over to one of the cells to see Gwen was on her knees and her hands were covering her face.

I looked at the cell and said, "Gwen?"

Gwen looked up and tried to run up to me, but the chains stopped her. Her face was red, like she had been crying and her hair was tangled like a crow's nest.

"Hello Sam, thank you for coming to see me."

I knelt down and pressed my face close to the iron bars. My hands were turning white as I grip the bars.

"Are you alright?" I stopped myself when I realized that I asked a ridiculous question. I closed my eyes and banged my head on the bars and said, "Of course you're not alright. That was a stupid question, sorry."

To my surprise, Gwen started to giggle. I looked up to see that she was smiling.

"You always know how to make me laugh. You're a good friend Sam. I just wish we had more time to get to know each other a little better," she said softly.

I narrowed my eyes and I said, "Don't say that. You are not going to die."

Gwen softly smiled at me and said, "It's funny, your brother said the same thing."

I looked confused when she said that. "My brother, what do… Merlin was here? I've been looking for him all day."

"He left a few minutes ago, just before you came to see me," she said.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what happened in the episode. My eyes widen when I realized what he was about to do.

"I have to go Gwen!"

Gwen looked at me confused as she asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

I started to run out of the dungeon as I cried out, "My brother is about to do something stupid!"

As I ran out of the dungeon and ran down the halls, all I could think in my head was, Merlin, you better not do anything you will regret!

**And there you have it! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Remember this story will be on hold until my Phantom of the Opera story is finished and it might be longer since I will be teaching soon. Don't forget to review and until next time…**

**Grapejuice101**


End file.
